Harry Potter and the sailor soilders
by princess-starlet
Summary: hp/sm Xova.Harry is at the Dursleys house when Voldermort attacks some1 come and saves him but what happenes when she can't fight agaist voldermort? what happened is she turns out to be Harry Potter's long lost Twin sister?! R&R PLEASE!!**COMPLETE**
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* Letter ~dream~  
  
~Harry's dream~ Harry was in his bedroom at 4 privet drive. He was reading a book about qudditch. Suddenly he heard his aunt scream followed by Dudley's high pitched girl scream and then a yell from uncle Vernon. Harry ran down the stairs wand gripped tightly in his hand. When he got to the scene his aunt and fat cousin Dudley cowering in a corner and his large uncle Vernon in front of them. "Give us the boy" said a clocked figure Harry new at once as a death eater. "No!! Not my darling angle!" Petunia screamed while she hugged her fat son. "Not that boy we have no use for a fat little slob like him. HIM!" he yelled pointing at Harry. "Take him! Take him! Just don't hurt us!" uncle Vernon pleaded with the death eaters. *didn't take him long to say he'd hand me over" Harry thought as he was thinking of a spell that might help him. Death eaters where circling him he was trapped. No one would help him. Just then someone entered the house "Put him down!" it said. "I am-"  
  
Harry woke with a start. He was sweating and his heart was beating very fast. *stupid dream! Why did I have to wake up? I wonder who that was.* "Get up boy!" aunt Petunia's voice shouted though the door "Now!!!" "Alright I am coming" Harry yelled back to her. He got dressed and went down stairs. Dudley was watching the news *Must have something to do with sailor star* Harry thought (Dudley loves sailor star) "And she's done it again sailor Star has stoped a gang of robbers who escaped from prison" the news reported read. "Isn't she great dad?" Dudley said with a mouthful of bacon.  
  
2 weeks later Harry had had his dream every single night and still didn't know who the person was. But one thing he knew. It was a girl.  
  
On the night of 1st of July Harry was reading his qudditch book when he heard his Aunts scream followed by Dudleys and uncle Vernon *its happening!* Harry ran across the room and crabbed his wand, and ran down the stairs. It was just like his dream. The 3 dursleys were cowering in the corner of the room. "Give me the boy!" the death eater yelled. "No!! Not my darling angle!" his aunt screamed while she hugged her fat son. "Not that boy we have no use for a fat little slob like him. HIM!" he yelled pointing at Harry. "Take him! Take him! Just don't hurt us!" uncle Vernon pleaded with the death eaters. The death eaters where closing in on him. Harry was shacking *Think!! Think!!* as the head death eater moved his hand out to grab Harry the door swang open and instead of a black female figure sailor star herself stepped in her pink knee-high boots, pink skirt, red bow, red n white gloves and her long black hair in a high pony tale and golden tiara with a golden yellow star in the centre. "Put him down! I am sailor star!" she jumped in the air and landed right next to Harry. "Star fire tiara magic" she yelled and pulled of her tiara and threw it as if it was a Frisbee. Jus as she threw it in walked another clocked figure followed by a smaller one. All of a sudden Harry's head was burning and he was down on his knees but he knew who it was "Voldermort" he manage to tell sailor star but with no warning she fell to the floor next to him. 


	2. The Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Recap: The dursleys house has been attacked and sailor star shows up to save the day but when voldermort enters the room she falls to the floor.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* Letter ~dream~  
  
Sailor Star all of a sudden was on all fours trying to get up. "Ah wormtail if it's not young Mr. Potter and Miss Potter."  
  
Harry whirled a rounded and looked at sailor star who was now almost at her feet.  
  
*Miss Potter?*  
  
"This is the perfect opportunity to kill them both! I don't even have to go looking for the sister" Voldemort said and did a cold high pitched laugh.  
  
*what sister?*  
  
"I don't think so" sailor star said finally on her feet.  
  
"Ah well ladies have always been first so you can die first" voldermort informed her and raised his wand.  
  
He opened his mouth to say a spell but then was stoped by 3 more sailor soldiers walking in and 3 adults fellowed. Sailor star dropped to the floor again.  
  
"Go home voldermort!" said one of the sailor soldiers.  
  
Voldermorts eyes widened when he saw on of the people was Alus Dumbledore. He flew out of the room and was followed close by wormtail and the death eaters.  
  
That was it Harry couldn't stay awake and he fainted.  
  
Harry woke with a man with a long bard was staring over him. Harry sat up and took in his surroundings. He was on the floor in the dursleys family room. (Who were still cowering in the corner?) Sailor star was on the floor as well surrounded by the sailor scouts and Remus Lupin.  
  
"Alexa?" Harry heard Lupin calling her.  
  
*mustn't of woken up yet* Harry thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly Alexa *Alexa must be her name* sat up.  
  
"Alexa? How do you feel?" asked one of the sailor scouts in a blue skirt.  
  
"I have felt better" was Hannah's reply.  
  
"I DEMAND YOU LEAVE MY HOUSE NOW!" uncle Vernon roared but no one looked at him.  
  
Harry was now sitting on the floor next to Alexa (not sailor star anymore) Alexa had long black hair, (still in a high pony tail) emerald green eyes and a lighting scar on her head. She was now wearing ¾ jeans, and a red butterfly top that was also a 3/4.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked looking at Harry  
  
*he's a boy version of me!!*  
  
Suddenly Harry caught sight of another person who was walking across the room to the cowering dursleys.  
  
Sirius.  
  
"Harry, Alexa there is something that you should know." Dumbledore told them  
  
"Your Twins." He told them and everyone mouth fell open there was silence. Aunt Petunia's scream broke the silence as she saw Sirius. (The convict murder on the TV 3 years ago Vernon!)  
  
"What just happened professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ah Harry it seems that Lord Voldermort has risen again."  
  
"WHAT ARE ALL YOU LOONEY PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT!?!" Uncle Vernon was yelling again  
  
"We are going to have to leave here now that Voldermort knows where you live, Harry it will be easy to attack again. And will have to take the dursleys with us." Dumbledore informed them.  
  
"They won't have to come to Hogwarts will they?" Harry asked  
  
"We will see Harry let's hope it won't come to that," Dumbledore said looking at the screaming mr.dursley that Sirius was trying to reason with.  
  
"Well Harry I'll get your things" Lupin said and went upstairs to Harry's room.  
  
He returned in 10minutes with a trunk in his arms.  
  
"Well lets go." He said and they left. Followed by a whining Dudley (Mummy! I don't want to go to the freak school!")  
  
"Where will we go sir?" Alexa asked professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I think the leaky cauldron is where we will stay." 


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Recap: Harry has a twin sister called Alexa. The dursleys have to come to the leaky caldron. Urgh.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* Letter ~dream~  
  
A few weeks later Harry and Alexa had gotten to know each other better, Harry made friends with Alexa's best friends Courtney, Madison, Sabrina and Jen and learnt about the sailor scouts while the dursleys tried to adjust to the atmosphere of the leaky cauldron.  
  
"I think you should go to diagon alley and get you books today. All of you" Sirius told the 5 girls and Harry.  
  
"Are you coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked the girls  
  
"Yeh." Alexa said shortly.  
  
"You can meet my friends Ron and Hermione!" Harry told her.  
  
"Cool!" she replied  
  
"Are you coming Sirius?" Alexa asked looking at the black dog that barked at her happily.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?!" Vernon yelled down the hall as Harry, Alexa and the other girls where leaving.  
  
"Shopping" Harry said shortly  
  
"Oh!! Petunia! They have shops let's go and see what we can buy for duddikins birthday!" Vernon shouted at his wife.  
  
Within 5 minutes the dursley family where following Harry, Alexa, Courtney, Madison, Sabrina, Jen and Sirius down the stairs and out the back of the Leakey cauldron. (mummy I bet they don't even have anything good there!! Can we go home?)  
  
"Doing our shopping in the bins Harry? No surprise there. You need MONEY." Vernon spat at Harry with a grin on his chubby face looking around. The other dursleys exploded with laughter.  
  
"Ha Ha very funny." Harry said as he got his wand from his pocket and taped the wall. Diagon alley opened up. There durleys were glued to the floor in amazement.  
  
"Hurry up now!" Yelled Alexa who had had enough experience with her new found aunt, uncle and cousin to hate them as much as Harry.  
  
"Harry!!" Ron weasley yelled as he spotted Harry. "Over here Harry"  
  
"Who's the guy with the fire hair?" Courtney asked Harry.  
  
"My best friend Ron." Harry replied and let the girls to him. Behind Ron was Hermione who looked like she was having trouble caring all her books?  
  
"Hi ya Harry! Are you alright? Dad told us about what happened..where's the twin?" Ron said looking from Courtney to Madison to Sabrina to Jen.  
  
"Here!" Alex said as she pushed Courtney in the back. Hermione whirled around to look at her. Alexa and her friends had a hard time hiding there laughter when they saw her hair.  
  
"What's there problem?" Ron muttered to Harry  
  
"No idea" Harry muttered back "I got to go to gringotts to get some money ok?" He said a bit louder  
  
"Ok meet you in flourish and blotts." Ron said and was gone.  
  
"Come on girls" Harry said as he led the 5 girls up the white stone steps to gringotts  
  
10 minutes later they came out of gringotts with there money bags full.  
  
"Now this way" Harry said leading them to flourish and blotts.  
  
"Sounds like he's having fun bossing us around don't he?" Alexa muttered to Courtney who rolled her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Harry! We need robes!" Alexa called over at him. "Can you get my books!?"  
  
"Alright" he called back.  
  
Hours later they were back in the Leakey cauldron packing there bags ready for tomorrow's trip to Hogwarts.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ So? What did you think?? Well how bout reviewing and telling me? 


	4. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Recap: Harry and Alexa have just finished getting there stuff from diagon alley.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* Letter ~dream~  
  
"Alexa? Alexa wake up now." Alexa opened her eyes and saw Lupin staring down at her, smiling. Courtney was already awake. (They shared a room)  
  
"Now get ready we have to get to the train station before the train leaves." Lupin informed them  
  
"What time dose it leave?" Alexa asked looking sleepy  
  
"11:00" Lupin told her. Alexa groaned. Lupin left and they got dressed. Alexa in her ¾ pants and a pink mambo ¾ top and Courtney the same only her top was yellow.  
  
"Got everything?" a voice called from the door. Harry and Ron were standing there. Harry wearing jeans and a t-shirt that were to big for him *poor Harry must of only got hand-me-downs from the "pig"* (Alexa now calls Dudley a pig since she reckons he looks like 1) and Ron jeans and a t-shirt that say "no rules" on it.  
  
"Yep" they replied at the same time  
  
"PERSONAL JYNXS!!" Alexa yelled to Courtney "can't talk till I say your name!!"  
  
Harry and Ron both looked confused as if Alexa was a 6 year old. They went down to breakfast discussing qudditch (Courtney still was under the Jinxes)  
  
"Morning all" Hermione said as they walked down the stairs and sat at her table. Jen and Sabrina were already there arguing over which guy was cuter in a magazine. Courtney begun hitting Alexa, Alexa getting sick of it said "ALRIGHT!! Courtney you can speak!"  
  
"Thanks Alex" she said hugging her best friend ^*^ At King cross station "Professor?" Alexa whined at Dumbledore "THERE not coming are they?" pointing to the dursleys  
  
"Ah Alexa I am afraid they must" Dumbledore said looking back at the dursleys having a fight with Lupin.  
  
"Poor lupin" Ron sighed.  
  
"Come on all of you thought the barrier and on the train" Dumbledore said to the kids. They did as he said and it took lupin 20 minutes to get the dursleys thought the barrier. (DO I LOOK STUPIT TO YOU!! I AM NOT WALKING THOUGHT A BRICK WALL!!!)  
  
Later on the Train Alexa, Harry, Courtney, Ron, Sabrina, Jen, and Hermione had there own compartment "How much longer until we get there?" Sabrina moaned  
  
"Well I said 3 hours about 5 minutes ago so now its 2 hours and 55 minutes" Hermione said annoyed. Sabrina glared at her *I don't think she like as very much* Alexa thought.  
  
"So are there any qudditch spots open?" Alexa asked Harry (Alexa was a seeker at her old school)  
  
"Yep 2 chasers and a keeper." Harry said remembering that now wood Alicia and Angelina had all left the team.  
  
"Cool I-" Alexa begun but stoped as the compartment door swang open and in walked 3 people  
  
"Well potter looks like you have made a few new girl friends" It said  
  
"Sod off Malfoy" was Harry's response.  
  
"Very good potters learnt a new word!! Who are you all?" Malfoy spat as he looked round the room  
  
"No one you would be interested in malfoy" Ron spat back.  
  
"Hey she looks like potter!!" Malfoy realised and pointed at Alexa.  
  
"Well its called a Twin sister. Do you know what that is? Its where you have a sister that looks exactly like u" Alexa said coldly.  
  
"I see then. Well-" Malfoy began but was interrupted by the train stopping and Dumbledore coming into the compartment.  
  
"No trouble I hope? I need to talk to Miss Potter, Mr Potter, Miss Courtney, Miss Sabina, Miss Jen and Miss Madison the rest of you out we are at Hogwarts.  
  
(FINALY!!)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ So? What did you think?? Well how bout reviewing and telling me? 


	5. The sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Recap: Harry and Alexa have just finished getting there stuff from diagon alley.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
  
"Now you five girls will be sorted into houses along with the first years. Now we have thought this thought and this is for the best. Dudley will be sorted as well." Dumbledore informed them  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Alexa and Harry yelled at the same time. This time Alexa didn't bother with the Jinxes. "But he can't!!!"  
  
"What year will he be in?" Courtney asked. Fingers crossed not 5th!!  
  
"He will be in the 5th year with you but that doesn't mean he will be in Gryffindor. Now no more useless arguing. You five girls of to the boats before they leave! Harry you go to the carriages." And with that Being said Dumbledore left.  
  
"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY PLEASE! COME ON NOW DON'T BE SHY!" Hagrids voice boomed over the many heads.  
  
"Come on lets get a good boat." Jen said and led the girls to the boats.  
  
They made there way to the boats with Dudley close behind them.  
  
"Ah you must be e 5th years I was meant to take a cross e lake." Hagrid said cheerfully looking down on them. "Well for to a boat"  
  
"Can we have 5?" Alexa blurted out.  
  
"But that o means someone will go by em self's." Hagrid said as he counted them. "Oh alright."  
  
Alexa, Courtney, Sabrina and Jen got on a boat leaving Dudley to find his own boat. *He probably wights like 7 people pig* Alexa thought looking at Dudley waddle of to a boat.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!" came a voice that belonged to Mc Gonagall. "Now in a few moments you will be sorted into your houses" she said and stuck her head though the door and came back out "Ok were ready for you,"  
  
McGonagall led the line of 1st years down (and 5th years) the hall and to the stole.  
  
"Now when I call your name come and sit on this stole and the sorting hat will be placed on your heads and you will be sorted."  
  
"Anderson, Andrew"  
  
"Brochure, Mel"  
  
"Ennor, Courtney" Courtney went up to the stole and was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Mc Grath, Madison" Madison went up and was also put in Gryffindor.  
  
"Helen Peter" was a slytherin  
  
"Iccariono Sabrina" was also a Gryffindor.  
  
"Sawyer Jen" was Gryffindor  
  
"Dursley, Dudley" Dudley went up. The sorting hat took nearly 2 minutes to sort him. "SLYTHERIN!" Dudley waddled over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Potter, Alexa" Alexa was so happy she didn't hear her name called. "Potter Alexa?"  
  
"What? Oh!" Alexa ran up the stairs and sat down.  
  
"Hmmm another Potter" the sorting hat mumbled in her ear. "Well this is a tough one. Gryffindor or Slytherin?"  
  
*Not slytherin*  
  
"Not slytherin?"  
  
*shit no one told me you could read minds!!*  
  
"Watch your mouth. GRYFFINDOR!" Alexa's smile was almost touching her ears. She ran down the steps and sat next To Courtney and Jen.  
  
5 Minutes later.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said "Now that we are all sorted a few notices to make I think. First of our new defence against the dark arts is Professor R.J. Lupin." There was an explosion of clapping and happiness (except the slythrin table) "secondly we have 6 new 5th year students. 5 of which are in Gryffindor and a muggle in slytherin."  
  
The slytherins looked at Dudley (hey he's a MUDBLOOD!!!")  
  
"And lastly lord Voldermort I am afraid has risen again. So I advise you all to take caution."  
  
Everyone in the room looked scared  
  
"Well let's begin the feast!!" Dumbledore said trying to lighten the mood  
  
No one ate much that night. All scared of what Dumbledore had said. A little while later everyone went off to bed.  
  
"Ah were do we sleep?" Sabrina said looking at the boys.  
  
"Do we look like girls to you? Ask Hermione." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Her?" Jen said pointing at Hermione  
  
"Oh don't be so mean!!" Alexa said to the two.  
  
"Hermione? Where do we sleep?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Fellow me" Hermione said shortly and walked up the stairs to the girls dorm.  
  
She opened a door, and led them into a circler room with 7 doors they went to the 5th one which led to another circler room.  
  
"Find it yourself." Hermione said coldly. And walked into a room that had a sign on it reading Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Jess and Lisa  
  
"Bitch." Was all Jen could say because Courtney was yelling  
  
"I found it!!" next to Hermione's room was another door that had a sign saying "Alexa, Courtney, Sabrina, Madison and Jen."  
  
They walked into a circler room with 5 for poster beds. There were 5 different coloured bed spreads green with gold stars which Jen took. Red with gold stars which madison took, pink with gold stars was Alexa's, blue with gold stars was Courtney's and purple with gold stars was Sabrinas. They all got undress and ready for bed. When out on no where 5 cats with stars on there heads appeared in the center of the room the room.  
  
"shimmer!!" Alexa yelled and ran across the room and picked up a white cat. "I missed you."  
  
The cats went to their owners and after an hour of talking a prefect girl cam in and said "Girls! Lights out now!!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ What did you think?? Review and tell me!! Chapter 6 will be up soon. 


	6. First day back

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Recap: Dumbledore has just let out a nasty surprise. Dudley will be sorted into a house!! The sorting began the 5 girls are all in Gryffindor and Dudley's in slytherin.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!!  
  
"Talking" *thinking* 'Letter' ~dream~  
  
"Alexa!!" yelled a voice and Alexa woke up with a jump. It was only her cat shimmer (A/N shimmer and the other cats can talk.)  
  
"What did you go doing that for!?" Alexa yelled at shimmer waking the whole dormitory up.  
  
"Your going to be late!" shimmer yelled back at her.  
  
With that Alexa jumped out of bed and down to her trunk. She got out her uniform and got dressed. The other girls followed. (It's hard to sleep though one of Alexas fights!!) They made there way down to the great hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already there looking at pieces of paper on the table in front of them.  
  
"Hi" Alexa said cheerfully to them.  
  
"Here these are you time-tables" Harry said handing them to the girls.  
  
"Oh Alex look!! We have flying first thing!" Courtney said as she looked under today's subjects. "Then Divitnation and after that double potions!!"  
  
"You sound pretty Harry about today." Ron noticed in Courtney's tone of voice.  
  
"Yeh? Why not? I love flying, Divitnation is fun and potions are pretty cool!!" Courtney said to Ron  
  
"Ok maybe flying good but divitnation is really bad Hermione quit it!!! (Must be pretty good then thought Sabrina) and double positions is a nightmare!!!" Ron said in a you-should-know-that tone.  
  
Half an hour later  
  
"Hello class. You are all probably wondering why we are having a flying lesson. It's to make sure up haven't forgotten how to fly." Madame Hooch glanced over at Neville.  
  
The class each got a broom and took off high in the air. Alexa was a speedy flyer and Courtney was also really good (she was a chaser at her old school) the class went pretty well and ender with playing a game of qudditch. Alexa played seeker, Courtney, Ron, Harry played chasers, Hermione was a keeper and Sabrina and Madison where the beaters. Alexa beat Malfoy (they were playing the slytherins) to the snitch easy. Alexa had a firebolt 2000.  
  
Next came Divitnation which Courtney quickly changed her mind on seeing how much professor Trelawney predicted Harry's death. They were back on learning how to use the crystal balls. All that they could see was the flog and mist. Sabrina could see lots of things in hers. She was good at Divitnation.  
  
After lunch were potions.  
  
"Be quiet" was all snape said as he entered the room. "Now for our 6 new students in this class I will not tolerate any stupid wand waving, silly incantations, or foolish behaver in my class. Now get out your books we are making a Polyjuice potion which you are to work in pairs." He said coldly. "This will be due in 4 weeks."  
  
The rest of the lesson went slowly, Snape picking on the new students, Alexa and Courtney mostly.  
  
"NO NOTES IN MY CLASS!!" snape roared when he saw for the 3rd time Alexa passing a note to Courtney.  
  
"I will take that thank you miss Ennor." He snatched it out of her hands and opened it. He read it to himself. Then "50 points from Gryffindor and detention to you both!"  
  
The bell went 45 minutes later Alexa and Courtney got up and left the dungeons as quickly as possible.  
  
"No notes in my class" Alexa imamate snapes voice. "What a Jerk!! 50 points!!"  
  
"What was in that letter anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh we were talking about how snape should take a shower. He's a total slim- ball!!" Courtney said looking pissed off.  
  
After dinner in the common room  
  
"Hey! Look there's a new note!!" Dean yelled across the common room. 'Qudditch is to start in three weeks. Try outs will be held on the 4th of September. All members of the qudditch team must be there to judge the trying out players. No one under the age of 12 years aloud. Professor McGonagall.'  
  
"Great that's 2 days away!" Alexa said happily. 


	7. The Qudditch Tryouts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Recap: Dumbledore has just let out a nasty surprise. Dudley will be sorted into a house!! The sorting began the 5 girls are all in Gryffindor and Dudley's in slytherin.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!!  
  
"Talking" *thinking* 'Letter' ~dream~  
  
The days leading up to the qudditch try-outs flew past. It was only 2 more hours to go.  
  
"Are you trying out?" Harry asked Courtney and Alexa as they climbed the stairs to the common room  
  
"Yeh!! Of course!!" Alexa said as if her brother had just asked the most stupid question in the world.  
  
"Well what are you trying out for then?" he asked  
  
"I want to be a seeker but YOU have my favorite position so chaser." Alexa said in a disappointed sort of voice.  
  
"Oh well you know people can swap positions every few games if they want, I read about that in qudditch thought out the ages, just as long as they are good at that position." Harry said remembering that.  
  
"Really? Are you telling me if I got chaser every few games we could swap positions??" alexa said smiling  
  
"Sure if you want to." Harry said smiling back. "What about you Courtney what are you trying out for?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" she replied smiling "chaser of courses!"  
  
"Oh yeah! How could I forget?" Harry replied back at her remembering her play in the match they played.  
  
At the qudditch pitch  
  
"Ok everyone!! Now the easiest way to do this is if you all get in groups of chaser try outs and keepers. Chasers get with a partner! And then a keeper." Katie yelled at the try-out people.  
  
Alexa went with Courtney and Ron who was trying out keeper. They waited a long time until it was there turn. When it was they grabbed there brooms and took off. Ron was a very good keeper but Courtney and Alexa were also good chasers. Ron saved a few balls and the girls scored a few to. When there turn was over they watched the rest of the try outs.  
  
"Reckon you'll get on the team?" Ron asked them  
  
"No idea" Alexa said smiling.  
  
The next day  
  
The qudditch team was up the team members were  
  
`Captain: Seeker: Harry Potter/ Alexa Potter Chaser: Alexa Potter/Harry Potter Chaser: Courtney Ennor Chaser: Katie Bell Beater: Fred Weasley Beater: George Weasley Keeper: Ron Weasley  
  
All players to meet Prof McGonagall at the qudditch pitch at 9:00 to decide on captain.  
  
McGonagall. `  
  
"We did it!!!" Courtney cried Hugging Alexa.  
  
"Yah!!"  
  
"Uh girls we got to go now." George Weasley said to the girls  
  
At the qudditch pitch "Finally you are all here. Now we will vote on captain first then you can do a practice while I count the votes." Mc Gonagall said *who do I want captain? I want to be captain!* Alexa thought but wrote down Harry's name because he seemed like a good captain.  
  
10 minutes later McGonagall came back  
  
"Ok we have a draw so we will re-vote for captain and vice. Between Harry and Alexa." McGonagall called.  
  
So they revoted and McGonagall came back 10 minutes later.  
  
"Ok our Captain is Alexa Potter and our Vice Harry Potter."  
  
"I got captain??" Alexa said speechless.  
  
"Well done!!" Harry and Courtney called to her from where they were in the air. Alexa was happy to see Harry wasn't mad at her because she got captain  
  
"Thanks!!" 


	8. Sirius Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Recap: The qudditch try outs are over and Alexa, Courtney and Ron all got on the team. Alexa got qudditch captain and Harry's the vice.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!!  
  
"Talking" *thinking* 'Letter' ~dream~  
  
It was Sunday morning and Alexa was having a well deserved sleep in. But shimmer on the other hand found it fun to wake her up. She jumped on alexas bed and using her paws held her nose so she couldn't breath. Big mistake. Alexa woke up and shimmer went flying to the other side of the room  
  
"SHIMMER!!!!" Alexa yelled in a very angry voice  
  
"Sorry Alex but I wanted to see how you would react." Shimmer said grinning.  
  
"WELL THIS IS HOW I REACT!! NEXT TIME YOU DO IT YOUR OUT!!!" Alexa yelled louder.  
  
Just then the door opened. It was Hermione.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked looking around the room. Sabrina and Jen had just woken up.  
  
"What's SHE doing here?" Sabrina asked giving Hermione a dirty look.  
  
"I don't know how you can sleep in here with Alexa yelling like that." Hermione said looking at Alexa on the floor with Shimmer.  
  
"It's none of your business how we can-"Jen said  
  
"Guys!! Be nice!! Sorry I woke you up Hermione." Alexa said not wanting a big fight.  
  
"It's ok Alex." She said and left the room.  
  
Just then Hedwig flew into the room and dropped a little box on Alexas bed. A few seconds after Harry (who was wearing the invisibility cloak) walked in and took of his cloak.  
  
"Harry!! What are you doing!!!" Madison screamed.  
  
"Alex did you get a watch from Sirius?" he asked ignoring Madison.  
  
"Uh hold on." Alexa went to her bed and sat down. She opened the box and just as Harry had said there was a watch and a note. The watch had a flap on it you lifted. It had a pink star on it. Alexa picked up her note and read aloud:  
  
`Dear Alexa  
  
Happy birthday for 3 weeks ago! Sorry I took so long it was very hard to get this. Now its not just a watch aright? Make sure your wearing it at 11:00. Cya  
  
Sirius`  
  
Alexa lifted the flap to see what time it was. Instead of there being a clock there was a screen.  
  
"What time is it?" Alexa asked  
  
"You just got a watch!! Oh wait you going to set the time. Its 10:59" Courtney said looking down at her watch.  
  
"1 minute to go." Alexa said looking down at her watch. 11 o'clock came and went. Madison, Sabrina and Jen got board of waiting so they went to get breakfast leaving Alexa, Harry and Courtney waiting. Just then Alexa's watch began to bip. Harry looked as if he knew what was going on  
  
"Open it." He said smiling.  
  
Alexa did what he said and Sirius face was on the screen  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEXA!!" Sirius yelled at her.  
  
"Bit late? Don't you think? My birthday was 3 weeks ago!!!" Alexa said smiling  
  
"Yeh I know miss. Qudditch captain but it took along time to find this!" Sirius argued back at her.  
  
"Yeah right I-hey how did you know I was Qudditch captain.?"  
  
"Harry told me." Sirius said with a grin  
  
Alexa whirled around to face him "HARRY!!!"  
  
"Sorry Alex I couldn't help myself!" Harry said innocently.  
  
"Yeh sure what ever." Alexa said turning her attention back to Sirius.  
  
"Now what else is special about this watch?" Alexa asked.  
  
"Well it's got all sorts of stuff. You can call your friends if they have a watch like this, you can put stuff in it, and there are count downs and lots of other stuff." Sirius said trying to remember.  
  
"Thanks Sirius." Alexa said  
  
"Oh yeh and you can now stay in contact with me when ever you want." Sirius said looking pleased.  
  
"Thanks." Alexa repeated.  
  
"Ok well I will see you all later." Sirius said and he was gone.  
  
"That is so cool Alexa! I will have to get one!!" Courtney said looking excited. 


	9. The burning scars

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Recap: Harry and Alexa got new watches that do amazing this for their late birthday presents from Sirius.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
  
"Alex? Come on Alex class is over.WAKE UP!!!!" Courtney bellowed as loud as she could after history of magic was over.  
  
"Huh? What??" Alexa said looking around at her friends "What's sup guys?"  
  
"Potions is sup come on!!" Courtney said dragging her from her seat.  
  
"Is that polyjuice due today??" Alex said checking she had it in her bag.  
  
"Yep that's right. Dose he pick our partners? "Courtney asked  
  
"not if you have already picked." Hermione said as she walked by and went ahead to potions.  
  
"What's wrong with her? She doesn't have to ovoid us like that!" Alexa said feeling sorry for her while Sabrina and Jen laughed. Alexa and Courtney gave them dirty looks  
  
"And why are you all so late?" snape said as they entered his classroom  
  
"where not late." Sabrina said shortly  
  
"Miss Iccariono the bell went 2 minutes ago. You are late 10 points from Gryffindor" snape spat at Sabrina. Sabrina muttered something under her breath.  
  
"What was that you said?" snape said searching for another reason to take points  
  
"Nothing" Sabrina muttered again and sat down.  
  
"Now your polyjuice potions are due today. In your groups I want you to take one of your partner's hairs and put it in your potion. If it works correctly you will change back within the hour. " Snape said lazily  
  
The class got to work Alexa pulled one of Courtney's hairs out and stuffed it in her potion. It went a funny orange color. Alexa's went a pale pink.  
  
"Is that meant to happen?" Courtney said taking in the two different colors.  
  
"Yeh." Harry said and started to drink his potion  
  
Alexa and Courtney did the same. It tasted horrible. Alexa felt so sick. Then she begun to change into Courtney.  
  
"so this is what its like to be famous?" Courtney said looking at herself in Alexa's body.  
  
The rest of the class went quickly and before the hour was over the class was finished and they had to walk around in each others bodies.  
  
"This is weird." Alexa said looking at Courtney.  
  
After that they went up to the common room. They had been in there four 20 minutes when Courtney (still in Alexas body) said her scar was burning. Ron in Harry's body said his was two.  
  
"Burning?" Alexa said confused. "I can't feel it? Are you sure??"  
  
"Yes! Ow ow!! Oh it hurts!" Courtney said clutching her head.  
  
"Come on lets go to the dormitories" Alexa said grabbing Courtney and walking to their dormitory followed by Harry and Ron. Sabrina Madison and Jen stayed in the common room with Hermione.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked them once they entered Alexas dormitories.  
  
"No." Ron said shortly clutching his head like Courtney  
  
A few more minutes and their hour was over and they switched back and Alexa and Harry soon felt the pain.  
  
"Alex? Harry?" Ron said looking over at the them. Alexa was on her bed clutching her scar while Harry was on Madison's. They both fell into a deep sleep soon after. Jus then Sirius's face appeared on Alexa's watch.  
  
"Alex? What's going on??" Sirius asked with a grin on his face not knowing what was going on  
  
Courtney grabbed the watch and said "Sirius! There's something wrong with Alexa and Harry!! There scars are like burning really bad!!" Courtney yelled at Sirius whose joking face soon turned very serious  
  
"go get Dumbledore Courtney! Now!!" Sirius said and he was gone.  
  
Courtney wasted no time, she told Ron to watch them and she was off out the door to Dumbledore's office.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So? What's going on with the scars?? Well u wanna know you'll jus have to wait 4 me 2 up date!!! This shouldn't take to long..while your waiting u can review! Thanks! 


	10. Bad dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Recap: The class had to do a polyjuice potion and while Courtney was in Alexas body Alexas scar began to burn really bad. The changed back and Alexa felt the burning pain in her scar. Soon after harry and her fell into a deep sleep. Courtney is on her way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
  
Courtney ran as fast as she could to Dumbledore's office but on the way bumped into Professor Lupin.  
  
"Whoa slow down Courtney where's the fire?" he said cheerfully  
  
"Professor!! I HAVE to see professor Dumbledore now!! Alex and Harry there scars are-"that was all Courtney could say when Lupin raised his hand to silence her.  
  
"No need to explain fellow me" he said and ran to the stone gargoyle followed closely by Courtney  
  
"Sugar quills." Lupin said and the stone gargoyle jumped aside. Courtney followed Lupin up and found herself out side Dumbledore's office. Lupin didn't even knock he walked straight into the office and Courtney now running to keep up with him followed. Snape was in there  
  
"Ah Remus what's wrong? Miss Ennor?" Dumbledore said looking at the two  
  
"Professor! Alexa, Harry there scars burning, really red, Sirius said to get you." Courtney said all out of breath.  
  
"Where are they?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"My dormitory." She said shortly.  
  
That was it the three professors where now rushing to the common room with Courtney leading the way. They got there and entered. Everyone looked surprised to see them all rushing up the stairs to the girls Dormitories. Madison, Sabrina, Jen and Hermione followed. They entered the room and found both the twins trashing in the air. Dumbledore ran over to Harry's bed.  
  
"Enervate!" he said and Harry's eyes snapped open. He looked pretty scared. Dumbledore then went over to Alexa and did the same. Her eyes also snapped open.  
  
"Alexa what's wrong?" Dumbledore said to her gently.  
  
She said nothing at all. Just stared into thin air. Lupin had asked Harry the same thing but he didn't seem to say anything.  
  
"Strange...Are your scars still hurting?" Dumbledore said.  
  
Alexa shook her head not blinking. Harry had done the same  
  
"Look I know you probably don't want to talk about it but you must. Or At least tell us tomorrow." Dumbledore said standing up "I will see you both tomorrow."  
  
Dumbledore left the room followed by snape and Lupin. No one really said much after that. So they all went to bed.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Alexa!" shimmer bellowed to her and Alexa woke up but didn't yell at shimmer.  
  
"How you feel?" Courtney asked looking a little bit worried.  
  
"Alright." She replied back shortly.  
  
They got dressed and went down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
"So? When are you going to see Dumbledore?" Courtney asked the Twins.  
  
"dunno." Harry replied just a shortly as Alexa had.  
  
"Come-on." Courtney said grabbing Alexa and Harry's hands and dragging them out of the hall Ron hurrying along behind  
  
They reached the stone gargoyle and Courtney who knew the password said it and the went up to the office. They walked up to the door and Ron knocked. Soon after Dumbledore opened the door and let them enter. They sat down on the couches.  
  
"Well now tell us what happened in your dream." Dumbledore said looking at the two  
  
"Voldermort. And death eaters. Killing people." Alexa said putting those words together.  
  
"Ah I see. How often have you been having these dreams?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Around two weeks before the attack at the dursleys" Harry said looking at the ground  
  
"I see. Well next time you have one of those dreams I want you to either tell Ron or Courtney or come straight to me." Dumbledore said in a serious tone.  
  
So they left the office a few minutes later and went back to Gryffindor tower for the rest of the day.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok yes I know that chapter was really bad! But hey lets hope I get better!! Now I should probably add something in here with the sailor scouts so it will either be chapter 11 or 12 so be patient! Tell me what you think about the story and review!!! Thanks! 


	11. Talent Crystals

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Recap: The class had to do a polyjuice potion and while Courtney was in Alexa's body Alexa's scar began to burn really bad. The changed back and Alexa felt the burning pain in her scar. Soon after Harry and her fell into a deep sleep. Courtney is on her way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
  
The days went by; Alexa and Harry were still having their dreams but kept it a secret. They tried as hard as they could to act normal and were doing quite a good job at it. But how long could it last they wondered. The dreams seemed to be getting worse and worse.  
  
"Lookies!! There's a trip to hogmeade tomorrow! Where's that?" Alexa asked looking at the notice board.  
  
"It's a wizard town. Not to far from here." Hermione said. "It's got great stuff."  
  
"Like what?" Sabrina asked Hermione nicely. (they FINALY made friends)  
  
"Oh heaps, to much to say, you'll see when we get there." Hermione answered.  
  
The next day  
  
"Come on lets go to honeydukes!" Ron said excited and led them all of to Honeydukes.  
  
There was heaps in there Alexa and Courtney bought lots to share. After they went to the three broom sticks for some butterbeer. It was a fantastic day until some trouble came along. The girls, Harry and Ron were walking down the street when there was screaming coming from inside Honeydukes. Lots of people ran out as fast as they could screaming.  
  
Draco and Dudley (who are now friends) came running out Draco screaming "Crazy people! In Honeydukes! Run away!"  
  
"Let's check it out." Courtney said grabbing a long stick with angle wings on it. The other girls got out the same looking stick things and Alexa pulled a locket out of her pocket.  
  
"Star cosmic power" yelled Alexa and she was once again sailor star.  
  
"Angel star power" Courtney shouted and she turned into a sailor solider with a blue skirt  
  
"Sparkle star power" Sabrina said and turned into a sailor scout with a purple skirt  
  
"Glitter star power" Bellowed Jen and she turned into a sailor scout with a dark blue skirt  
  
"Heart star power" Madison screamed and turned into a scout with a red skirt.  
  
They ran into Honeydukes followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione. In there was another sailor solider identical to sailor moon only she more black than red in her uniform and looked evil. She was holding a shinny gem in her hands.  
  
"sailor moon?" star said looking puzzled. "what are you doing?"  
  
"sailor moon? I am not sailor moon I am sailor dark moon." She said back to star grinning evilly.  
  
"What have you got there?" Angel asked looking at the gem.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about. Now buzz off I'm busy."  
  
"No! give it back!" Glitter yelled seeing a threat in the air.  
  
"fine I'll fight you then. Moon black tiara magic" a tiara went flying over to sailor glitter who just dodged it and attacked back "Glitter shinning light attack." Sailor dark moon also dodge her attack.  
  
Just then a cold voice boomed over everyone "Serena! Leave them be! You're not strong enough to take them all on yet. Come back now don't worry about the talent crystals."  
  
"yes master." Was all she said and she disappeared but her voice echoed around the room "I'll be back for you sailor scouts!!"  
  
"What was all that about?" Star asked looking clueless.  
  
"what's a talent crystal?" Sparkle asked looking puzzled  
  
"I'm not SURE what it means but I have a idea.." Hermione said and went out of the room  
  
"What's she mean by that?" Angel asked.  
  
"she's going to look in the library" Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
In the common room after dinner "I'm back" Hermione said as she came thought the portrait hole and sat down.  
  
"so what you find?" Alexa asked looking at the giant book in her hands.  
  
"Talent crystals. Look its got heaps about them in this book! You should all have a read." Hermione said flicking through the pages.  
  
"do we HAVE to? It's so long." Courtney said hoping no.  
  
"yes you HAVE to. I borrowed it from the library till next week so we can all have a night to read it. I'll read it tonight." Hermione answered and got up and left the room and went to her dormitory.  
  
So for the rest of the night they conversationed about sailor dark moon and the talent crystals. Until they all went of to bed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
so? What did you think? I finally put something with the sailor scouts in it bout time hey? Well I will try to put them in a bit more k. so while ur waiting 4 the next chapter review!! 


	12. Ron's Crystal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Recap: After a long and tiring week everyone's gone to Hogsmeade but there was trouble in the air. Sailor dark moon sole a talent crystal. No one knows what it is. Hermione has found a book on them and is reading up on it.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
On Sunday night its was Alexa's turn with the book. She looked at the front cover with the title "what's a talent crystal?" and opened the it and read  
  
A talent crystal is a crystal in your body of a cretin color. Inside these crystals are all your talents. If it is taken away your talents will be gone as well. Legend has it that there are 3 golden talent crystals out there and once combined the owner will get to chose from one wish or immortality.  
  
Alexa looked up thinking about the crystals. Soon after fell asleep.  
  
~Alexa's Dream~  
  
Alexa was in care of magical creature's class with her friends. The sky went a dark grey color. Then a sailor solider appeared. It was sailor Venus. But sailor Venus looked like the sailor dark moon more, more black on her uniform then orange. She stretched out her hand and a black crystal shaped like a diamond appeared. She turned to face Ron who was standing with his wand out in front of him. Then Ron couldn't move it, it was like he was a stone statue. Dark Venus yelled something and Ron's Talent crystal came out. It was a bright red crystal. Dark Venus, seeing it was not the golden crystal got ready to attack. That was it Alexa woke with shimmer again bellowing in her ear.  
  
"Shimmer what did you have to do that?" Alexa asked thinking of her dream.  
  
"Because your classes start in 10 minutes. You have double care of magical creator's class now." Shimmer said who was looking at the timetable.  
  
"Where are the others?" Alexa asked looking around the deserted room  
  
"they went to breakfast. Come on you better hurry up!" Shimmer said looking at Alexa's watch that was showing the time now.  
  
Alexa quickly got dressed and ran down to the great hall. She grabbed a bit of toast and was running out to Hagrid's hut but bumped into Dudley.  
  
"Watch where you're going pig!" yelled Alexa noticing that it was the pig.  
  
"what did you just call me?" Dudley asked playing with his fist daring her to say it again.  
  
"oh poor little piggy your ears not working properly? Better get them checked out." Alexa said in a very annoyed voice.  
  
"you had better what yourself potter." Was all he said before walking out of the entrance hall to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"better watch yourself potter. That stupid pig." Alexa imated his voice all the way down to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"well good morning Alexa. Hey what are you going on about?" Courtney said hearing Alexa still mumbling  
  
"huh? Oh nothing." Alexa said looking round to see what they were going to be learning.  
  
Alexa released that this was just like in her dream. The sky was dark and it looked terrible. Alexa decided she should tell them about her dream just incase it happened but was too late. Sailor dark Venus was there. She out stretched her hand and the crystal was there. Alexa dug though her pocket looking for her locket but it wasn't there.  
  
"stupid locket!" Alexa shouted and her locket appeared in her hands like magic. "what? How? Oh never mind star cosmic power!"  
  
The other scouts seeing what she had done did the same (they had brought their transformation sticks) By that time sailor dark Venus had Ron's talent crystal in her hands. She looked at it very closely. "Give it back!" yelled sparkle who was now running to get the crystal. Sailor dark Venus had it clutched closely in her hands.  
  
"stay where you are or else I will destroy it." Said Venus. Sailor sparkle stopped dead. Sailor star was rattling her brains out thinking what to do when she came over a idea.  
  
"Talent crystal!" she yelled and it disappeared and reappeared in her hands.  
  
"Hey! Give that back you Rat!" shouted Venus across the yard to star.  
  
"Mina! What are you doing? Where only meant to find the golden crystal not fight and destroy the scouts and their talent crystal! That's what our master what's to do!" said a voice and sailor Mercury was standing next to her. *Dark sailor mercury?* Alexa thought.  
  
"oh you're such a party pooper Amy" Venus said and she left followed by mercury.  
  
"right that right there that was weird" Angel said looking around at the other scouts.  
  
"Ron's crystal." Star said and ran to get it and give it back  
  
Ron woke up not having a clue of what happened. So Harry explained it over lunch to him. The days went on and on until it got to December 21st. Dumbledore had called Alexa, and Harry to his office.  
  
"Now what I am about to tell you is very serious. So listen carefully." Dumbledore said once they had sat down.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ha-ha so you wanna know what Dumbledore's gonna say? Well you gonna have to wait till the next chapter is up hehe I am so mean! Ok well while you're waiting please review and tell me what you think. 


	13. Bad News

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Recap: The class had to do a polyjuice potion and while Courtney was in Alexa's body Alexa's scar began to burn really bad. The changed back and Alexa felt the burning pain in her scar. Soon after Harry and her fell into a deep sleep. Courtney is on her way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
  
"Now what I am about to tell you is very serious. So listen carefully." Dumbledore said once they had sat down.  
  
Alexa gave a worried look at Harry who returned it and then gave her attention back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Firstly about these Talent crystals." Dumbledore said and caught their full attention.  
  
"Do you know something about them professor?" Alexa asked.  
  
"Yes I do. I know that there is a Legend about 3 golden crystals yes?" Dumbledore asked them  
  
"Yes that's right." Alexa said thinking *where is this conversation going?*  
  
"Well this is true. There are 3 carriers of the Talent crystals. I only know two carriers tho." Dumbledore was saying when interrupted by the two twins.  
  
"Who!?!"  
  
"Why that would be the two of you." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Us? Have Talent crystals? Are you sure?" Harry asked looking stunned.  
  
"Certainly. Now don't let your talents get in the wrong hands will you? And secondly I have just received a letter from Sirius." Dumbledore said saddening and handing the twins his letter.  
  
`Dumbledore, Alexa and Harry. I have been caught by the ministry of magic. They are sending me back to Azkaban. I have one trial on the 26th of December this is my chance to tell them what really happened. Please come I don't want to be alone for this. Replied using your watches. Sirius. `  
  
"Sirius oh no" Alexa said staring at the letter hiding the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"We are going to the trial aren't we sir?" Harry said looking hopeful.  
  
"That is up to the both of you. I will take you with me if you wish to go." Dumbledore answered Harry's question  
  
"I want to go." Alexa said looking up.  
  
"Me to." Harry agreed with her.  
  
"Alright then met me in the entrance hall at 9:00 on the 26th." Dumbledore said getting up  
  
The twins left the office and went straight back to the common room. They walked up the stairs to Alexa's dromedary and went in.  
  
"Should we call him?" Alexa asked Harry. "Yeh I guess so you can go first." Harry said and left the room.  
  
Alexa opened the flap on her watch and looked for Sirius watch number. She found it and called his watch. It took a few minutes before his face appeared on her screen  
  
"Hey Sirius." She said softly  
  
"Hi" he replied back shortly.  
  
"Where are you?" Alexa asked not being able to see his surroundings.  
  
"Azkaban" he replied shortly again.  
  
"Sirius its ok. We'll get you out of there. Harry and I are coming to the trial. We'll stand up for you! And Dumbledore and Lupin!" Alexa said tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Alexa. Do me one favor?" Sirius asked her  
  
"Yeh what?" Alexa asked back to him tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Don't cry for me." Sirius asked her.  
  
"What?" Alexa asked looking more tearful.  
  
"You heard. Don't cry for me. You can always talk to me and call me on your watch! Plus crying doesn't suit your personality."  
  
Alexa laughed at this and said "I can call you whenever I want?"  
  
"Yeh of course you can."  
  
"But-the dementors? Won't they notice?" Alexa asked looking now worried.  
  
"Nuh there to blind plus it will do well for me and you."  
  
"Alright I will. I have to go now Harry's going to call you. Ok so hang in there!" Alexa replied smiling  
  
Sirius hang up and so did she. Once he was gone she started to cry more. She was lying on her bed face buried in her pillow and Courtney came in  
  
"Alex are you alright?" Courtney asked noticing her friend crying  
  
"No. Sirius..he.he was..caught!" Alexa bellowed and cry more.  
  
"He was? Oh no where is he?"  
  
"Azkaban!"  
  
"Oh Alex don't worry he be ok." Courtney said trying to think of comforting things to say.  
  
Alexa kept crying for another 10 minutes Courtney hugging and comforting her and then Alexa said. "I'm kind of tired I think I'll go to bed."  
  
"Alright Alex. Night." Courtney left the room and Alexa sat on her bed lost in thoughts.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Poor Sirius!! Oh I feel sorry for him on Christmas to! Ok well what did you think? This was another one of those sadder chapters yeh? Ok well next chapter will be Christmas yay!! Ok so review for me and tell me what you're thinking!! 


	14. The moon Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Recap: Sirius has been caught by the ministry of magic and taken to Azkaban!! Two of the talent crystal holders are Alexa and Harry.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
  
"Get up its Christmas!!!" Came Courtney's yell and she threw a pillow on Alexa's head.  
  
"Huh?" Alexa said yawing sleepily.  
  
"Christmas silly!! Presents!!" Courtney said now at the bottom of her bed ripping open a box.  
  
"Oh yeh!" Alexa cried remembering she jumped out of bed and opened all her presents. She got clothes, lollys, lip gloss and a new locket. (sailor star's new transformation locket.)  
  
Later on Harry Ron and Hermione came in the dormitory carrying presents for each other. Harry noticing all of Alexa's presents and never knowing where she lived asked  
  
"Alex where do you live? When you're not at school?"  
  
"Oh yeh with Neo-Queen serenity." Alexa replied happily  
  
"Who?"  
  
"you don't know who Neo-Queen Serenity is!?!" Alexa asked taken aback.  
  
"Nope." Harry said feeling stupid.  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity was the princess of the moon Kingdom. You know that story right?" Alexa asked hoping he did  
  
"Moon kingdom?" Harry asked looking puzzled  
  
"Alright it was like 1000 years ago. Queen serenity was the ruler of the moon kingdom right." Alexa started  
  
"She had two daughters Princess Serena and Princess Starlet." Courtney added  
  
"Princess Serenity was the princess of the moon and princess starlet the princess of the stars" Sabrina went on  
  
"Anyway there was an attack from queen beryl who wanted to rule the universe so she destroyed the moon kingdom. Both the princess boyfriends from earth tried to save the kingdom but were killed to." Alexa went on  
  
"Queen serenity with every bit of energy she had left sent them to earth.Including the sailor scouts who fighted. Now Neo-Queen serenity is Princess Serenity. Her real name was Serena." Madison said  
  
"Then who is Princess starlet?" Hermione asked getting interested in the tale  
  
"Well Princess Serenity's little sister Starlet where not sure who she is yet." Jen Said  
  
"Oh I see." Hermione replied  
  
"So your telling us you live with the queen!?!" Harry yelled  
  
"Ah yes." Alexa replied  
  
"Typical I get stuck with the Dursleys while you get to live with a QUEEN!!" Harry said angrily.  
  
Everyone laughed even Harry laughed. So they continued to talk throughout the day Alexa decided to call Sirius and wish him Merry Christmas. She rang his watch and it took a very long time to answer  
  
"Sirius is you there?" Alexa asked once she could see the floor.  
  
Sirius brang his arm up to his face. Alexa got a fright when she saw him. He looked worse than ever.  
  
"Sirius!! What happened!!" Alexa yelled trying to hold back tears.  
  
Sirius said nothing just lay there looking into Alexa's eyes.  
  
"Sirius I just wanted to say Merry chr-Christmas" Alexa said and took the watch of her hand and gave it to Harry. She looked as though she was going to cry again but held it in.  
  
Hours later there was the Christmas feast to look forward to. It was great lots of food. Alexa hardly ate a thing. She was feeling bad about celebrating while Sirius was rotting in Azkaban.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Alexa woke up early and got dressed. On her way out she accordantly strode on Shimmers tail.  
  
"Alex-!!" Shimmer yelled but Alexa clapped her hand over her mouth. She waited a few seconds and then let go.  
  
"Where are you going?" whispered Shimmer  
  
"I am.I'm going to Azkaban." She whispered back  
  
"Alex! I am coming with you." Shimmer said getting up  
  
"Shimmer no! you can't! I am going to a trial for Sirius!" Alexa blurted out but Shimmer cut in  
  
"Alex I don't care where you're going. I am your guardian and I am coming with you." Shimmer said silencing Alexa.  
  
"Alright"  
  
Alexa and Shimmer went thought the door and went to the boy's dormitories. Alexa soon found a door with 5th year boys on it and went in. soon after shimmer found a door with Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean. Alex entered the room and found Harry at the door dressed and ready. They didn't talk down to the entrance hall at all.  
  
"Uh hello there." Dumbledore said once they joined him. Professor Lupin was there as well  
  
"Alex I don't think you can-" Lupin started but Dumbledore gave him a look as if to say don't!  
  
They walked out and sent of they had a port key. They each touched the port key and were taken to Azkaban.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Jingle bells bat man smells uh ok lol I will stop being stupid now!! So there at Azkaban yikes! Review and tell me what you think!! 


	15. The Trial

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Recap: Christmas day YAY!!! Ok Alexa got heaps of prezzies and Harry wondered why so asked where she lived. I am not going in great detail about it if u wanna know go back and read it!! Anyway they have just reached Azkaban.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
  
It was very cold where they were. The temperature dropped and they all pulled on their cloaks, Shimmer shivered in Alexa's arms. They walked for around 5 minutes and came to a big building. They went inside and sat down. It looked like a courtroom. In the center of the room was a chair with chains. Fudge walked in and sat up in a high chair. Moments later dementors flew though the doors and where holding someone in their rotting hands.  
  
"Sirius" Alexa whispered to shimmer. She had never seen him before.  
  
Sirius was put in the chain chair and locked in. Fudge rose and said. "Sirius black you have been brought before this courtroom on charges that you murdered 13 muggles so on. That was long ago now you have been brought to our courtroom by special request of Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"You asked for this?" Harry whispered to Dumbledore who gave a weak smile.  
  
"Before we send you back to the dementors do you have anything to defend yourself?" Fudge asked.  
  
"Yes..Peter he isn't..dead..I di didn't murder muggles" Sirius said weakly as fudge interrupted  
  
"Surly you don't expect us to believe that with no proof do you?" Fudge asked and looked at Dumbledore who nodded to say it's true.  
  
"I am sorry Mr. Black but I need proof of what you say." Fudge went on.  
  
*needs proof does he? Well I'll give it to him* Alexa thought before standing from where she was sitting, stretching out her hand and saying "Wormtail."  
  
Everyone glared at her in amazement. Then a small Rat was sitting in her hands which relised where it was and tried to make a run for it but Alexa caught him in the palm of her hands.  
  
"Uh miss would you mind taking your seat please?" Fudge asked her kindly. Alexa walked up to where Sirius was sitting and Harry followed to help.  
  
"Is this the rat called peter?" she asked Sirius who nodded at her.  
  
"Your telling me that this rat is peter?" Fudge said trying to hide his laughter.  
  
"Minister? Do you remember the largest part of peter found was his finger? This rat has no index claw!" Harry shouted  
  
"Well if what your saying is true I would be able to use a curse on this rat and he would change into peter?" Fudge asked getting his wand out.  
  
"Yes sir." Alexa said.  
  
Fudge walked over to the rat and muttered a spell. Blue light shot out of his wand and the rat turned back to Peter. The whole court room gasped. Fudge looked as surprised as ever.  
  
"Peter?" Fudge asked looking outraged.  
  
Peter sat their saying nothing  
  
"This still doesn't clear everything up. Only one way to do this. Veritaserum." Fudge got out his wand and pointed it at Sirius.  
  
"Sirius black did you murder 13 muggles?" Fudge asked after the curse was set on him.  
  
"No"  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew"  
  
"I see did you sell the potters out to he-who-must-not-be-named?"  
  
"No Pettigrew did."  
  
Fudge did the same to Peter and got the same answers. Fudge turned to the jury. "I will leave this in your hands." He said to them and they huddled up and talked it over for a few minutes. Then the head wizard stood.  
  
"We the jury finds that Sirius Black is innocent and that Peter Pettigrew is guilty of all charges Mr. Black was accused for." He said looking round at the crowd  
  
Alex and Harry hugged they were so happy and shimmer got a big hug to. Grins going to their ears Alexa and Harry went over to Sirius  
  
"Hey guys thanks." Sirius said shortly and fainted  
  
"We should get him to Poppy so she can fix him up." Dumbledore said  
  
"Portkey!" Alexa called out and everyone touched the key and were teleported back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore conjured up a stretcher and took him to the hospital wing  
  
"You both did fantastic! Alexa your little magic trick saved the day!" Lupin said to them both as they went back to the common room  
  
"Thanks.Can't we go and see Sirius?" Alexa wined  
  
"No Alex wait till tomorrow. He needs his rest." Lupin said and left them  
  
Courtney and the others were in a corner talking quietly to each other.  
  
"Hey!! We did it!! Sirius is free!!" Harry said happily  
  
"Well done both of you!!" Hermione cried happily.  
  
So harry and Alexa went into detail on how they saved Sirius and with Alexa's trick.  
  
No one could take away the happiness of the twins that afternoon. Nothing.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hehe I couldn't let Sirius go back to Azkaban!! His one of my favorite's charters!! Lol well tell me how this went by reviewing. 


	16. blue ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Recap: Sirius Won!! Yet!! Couldn't put him back in that horrible place!!!! Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
  
It was lunch time in the great Hall and Courtney and Alexa were leaving the hustles to go see Sirius. Harry wasn't coming because he doubted Poppy would let them in. Alexa ignored him and went down anyway. When they reached the hospital wing Poppy met them at the door  
  
"What can I do for you both?" she asked kindly  
  
"Uh we would like to see Sirius. Please?" Alexa pleaded  
  
"I'm sorry dear he needs his rest"  
  
"But I HAVE to see him-I err" Alexa pleaded "2 minutes!!!"  
  
"2 minutes hurry up with you!" Poppy said quit disappointed  
  
They ran past her and walked up to Sirius bed. He was awake staring into space  
  
"Sirius?" Alexa asked nervously  
  
He snapped out of his day dream and said in a very hoarse voice "Hey girls"  
  
"Oh Sirius!! Your ok!!" Alexa cried bouncing off her feet and pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Uh!" Sirius shouted painfully and Alexa let go imminently  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to!!" she said over reacting  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"So how does it feel to be free?" Courtney asked beaming at him  
  
"Not free while I'm here!" Sirius tried to speak louder but sounded like a frog the girls laughed at this  
  
"Where are you going when you can leave here?" Courtney asked making conversation  
  
"Dumbledore has a spare room here so I will be here."  
  
"Oh really!! We can talk all the time!" Alexa cried almost going to hug him again but remembered and Courtney kicked her.  
  
"OW!!"  
  
Sirius found this funny and laughed  
  
"Stop it Sirius! It's not funny!!" she bellowed  
  
"Yeh it is!" he said still laughing at her  
  
"Times Up girls!" Poppy shouted from her desk.  
  
They said their goodbyes and headed up to the common room. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess when they got there  
  
"So did you see him?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeh we saw him. He looks pretty bad. But he had a good time laughing at me when Courtney kicked me!!!" Alexa bellowed in Courtney's ear.  
  
"Sorry bout that but you were going to hurt him again!" Courtney bellowed back  
  
"Well I stopped before-"  
  
"Girls! Shut up were trying to play chess here!!" Ron Yelled over throwing Alexa's voice  
  
"Ok ok grumpy pants." Alexa muttered and walked up to her dormitory.  
  
There was a girl in there that was searching the room  
  
"Hey! Who are you? What do you think your doing!?!" Courtney shouted.  
  
She turned around and it turned out it was dark mercury. She had what looked like a Blue ball in her hands  
  
"Hey! Give me that back its mine!" Courtney yelled  
  
"Finders keepers' losers' weepers." Mercury laughed  
  
"Blue ball." Alexa called but this time the ball didn't come to her. "Hey! Blue ball!"  
  
"Cya later losers" Mercury said and jumped out the window onto a broom.  
  
Alexa and Courtney both dashed over to the cupboard and grabbed their brooms. They flew out of the room and chased mercury over the forbidden forest. She dropped the ball down though the trees and it was gone. She followed it.  
  
"Ball!" Alexa yelled getting annoyed. It still didn't come.  
  
Alexa took a dive, down to where it had been dropped. Courtney followed yelling  
  
"Alex! Don't worry about it!"  
  
"Ball!!" Alexa called one last time. It came. Sailor Mercury came back from the trees.  
  
"Alex! Come on! Let's go!" Courtney said shooting off back to the castle. Alexa followed at her tail. Mercury didn't fellow. They went back into their Dormitory and sat down.  
  
"What was so important about the ball?" Alexa asked wondering why so much fuss over a like ball  
  
"That ball is going to help us. You have one to"  
  
"What for?" Alexa asked  
  
"Uh it's like this thing that's meant to help us find the crystals. And we can also find where people are being attacked." Courtney said  
  
"How did you get it?"  
  
"Minty" Courtney replied (Minty is her cat)  
  
"So shimmers got one for me?" Alexa asked looking hopeful.  
  
"Yeh"  
  
"When did you get them?"  
  
"Yesterday. We all have one."  
  
"Shimmer!! I want that ball!!" Alexa yelled and a few seconds later shimmer came up the stairs  
  
"What do you want?" Shimmer asked looking like she just woke up  
  
"My crystal ball thingy!" Alexa yelled feeling annoyed she didn't get one  
  
Shimmer jumped up in the air and flipped over. When she landed there was a pink crystal ball sitting next to her.  
  
"Now stop your whining I am trying to sleep." Shimmer said curling up on her bed  
  
"Yeh yeh what ever you say." Alexa replied rolling her eyes in annoyment.  
  
"Girls! Dinners ready!" Jen said sticking her head through the door.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
They left the room for shimmer to sleep. Courtney had left her ball on her bed. Mercury came back into the room and took it again.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Poor Sirius!! Oh I feel sorry for him on Christmas to! Ok well what did you think? This was another one of those sadder chapters yeh? Ok well next chapter will be Christmas yay!! Ok so review for me and tell me what you're thinking!! 


	17. Who took the ball?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Recap: Uh let me think what happened again...uh yah!! Sailor dark mercury took Courtney's blue bally thing.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
  
"Where's my crystal ball Alex?" Courtney asked looking around the room  
  
"Don't look at me! Why would I take your stupid ball? I have my own remember!" Alex shouted feeling sick of being accused of taking Courtney's stuff all the time...90% of the time she had but this time she hadn't touched it.  
  
"Alex! I am serious! I want my ball NOW!" Courtney yelled getting annoyed  
  
"I DON'T HAVE IT!" Alexa bellowed at the top of her lungs and left the room.  
  
She flung herself down on a chair next to the fire. Harry & Ron had been talking and went to sit next to her.  
  
"Sup?" Ron asked  
  
Alexa said nothing  
  
"Uh Alex your meant to say sup back remember?" Ron said reminding her  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked  
  
"Courtney" Alexa said shortly  
  
"What did she do?" Harry asked  
  
"Same old same old"  
  
"Accused you of taking her stuff again?" Harry asked knowing that's what they fight about most  
  
"Yes I am sick of it! I didn't take her stupid blue ball!!" Alexa yelled loudly.  
  
"Alex let me just remind you 90% of the time you HAVE taken her stuff!"  
  
"I didn't Ron!" Alexa bellowed and left the common room  
  
She didn't know where to go but she was out after hours. She didn't mind if she was caught though. She wasn't bothered to walk around under the cloak. She walked down to the hospital wing and found Madame Pomfery and professor Lupin having an argument  
  
"..No! Professor! He needs his rest!" Madame Pomfery shouted for the hundredth time  
  
"Cloak" Alexa whispered and put the cloak over her even though she didn't want to she needed to talk to someone and the only way to Sirius was under the cloak.  
  
If pomfery wasn't going to let Lupin she wouldn't get in either so she snuck past her and walked up to Sirius bed. He was reading the Daily Profit. Alexa found this a good time to poke him so she poked his head. He looked up and right though her and then back to his newspaper. She did it again and again till Sirius said  
  
"Alexa! I know its you! You're wearing that invisibility cloak."  
  
"Shhh!!" she whispered back "I'm not meant to be here!!"  
  
"Yes what are you doing here?" Sirius asked looking right though her  
  
"I am in a sour mood and I came down here." Alexa said her face was all red from the heat  
  
"Oh great I have to listen to your belly aching!" Sirius joked. Alexa poked him in the head  
  
"Stop that its hurts. Ok so what's on your mind then?" Sirius getting ready to hear lots of complaining.  
  
"Courtney. She always accuses me of taking her stuff"  
  
"But let me just say 90%...." Sirius begun  
  
"I know! But I didn't this time!" Alexa yelled. Madame Pomfery looked up.  
  
"Yes I know I believe you..keep your voice down." Sirius whispered back when she had turned  
  
"Good." Alexa said smiling under the cloak  
  
"No good sitting here and telling me go and tell Courtney! Ok." Sirius asked  
  
"Yeh ok. When do you get out?"  
  
"If all goes well 3 days!" Said Sirius  
  
"That's great you look much better. Cya." Alexa said. But she didn't go she stayed. She poked him one more time in the head and left after Sirius had yelled at her again.  
  
When she got back to the common room she took off the cloak. She handed it back to Harry and asked where Courtney was.  
  
"In the dormitory." Harry replied.  
  
Alexa jumped up the stairs and walked into her dormitory Courtney was there still looking for the ball.  
  
"Come to give it back?" Courtney asked coldly  
  
"Blue ball" Alexa called but it didn't come.  
  
"Why didn't it come?" Courtney asked again  
  
"Because one of those dark scouts have it. I couldn't get it while it was in mercury's hands before and she must have it now." Alexa said matter-of- factly  
  
"Oh." Courtney said shortly  
  
Alexa walked over and got hers out. She looked into it and handed it to Courtney.  
  
"Ask in your mind where the ball is." Alexa said who had ovesly done the same.  
  
"The ball.you're right it's with dark mercury. I'm sorry for accusing you." Courtney apologized.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Later on when everyone was in bed  
  
~Alexa's Dream~  
  
Alexa was in the forbidden forest. Harry was standing next to her. There was a small man in long black robes. And a tall thin man also in black robes. Voldermort. His snake was hissing at his feet.  
  
"Not much longer Nagini. The sailor scouts have said they located the three with the golden talent crystals. It's only a matter of time." Voldermort said coldly to his snake in pasoltounge.  
  
Just then the atmosphere changed and Harry and Alexa were in a small house with Voldermort and Wormtail. There were 3 other wizards in the house. Wands at the ready.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldermort shouted pointing his wand at the first wizard. Alexa's head exploded with pain. It hurt so badly. Soon after the wizard was dead on the floor. The other two didn't last very long either. Alexa's head was going to split open with the pain she had.  
  
"ALEXA! ALEXA!"  
  
Alexa woke up, Courtney shaking her, her head burning badly. Courtney was sitting on Alexa's bed with the other girls  
  
"Alexa are you alright?" Courtney asked with the most worried look on her face Alexa had ever seen  
  
"The dream Again" Alexa sobbed into Courtney's shoulder.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok pretty long chapter. I haven't written one this long yet. But as I get further into the story I guess they will get longer and longer so you'll just have to live with that! Poor Alexa had her dream again. Well I will try to put another chapter up soon. review while Ur waiting! Hehe I gots me school athletics 2 moz GO WARATHA!! 


	18. The 3rd crystal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Recap: Alexa and Courtney had a fight over who took the blue ball. Also Alexa has had another Voldermort dream.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
  
"You had the dream again?" Courtney asked with a lot of worry in her voice.  
  
"Uh ha" Alexa sobbed as she nodded her head on Courtney's shoulder.  
  
"Do you think Harry had it too?" Courtney asked her  
  
Alexa nodded again. Her scar was still burning.  
  
"Sab go see if Harry had the dream." Courtney instructed then turned back to Alexa "Dose your scar hurt?"  
  
Alexa nodded for the third time.  
  
"Ok. Just sit tight." Courtney said trying to comfort her best friend.  
  
Just then Sabrina came back in the room. "Yeh he had a dream. He says his scar hurts"  
  
"Alexa's is too." Courtney said  
  
"What should we do?" Madison asked the others  
  
"Dumbledore?" Jen said unsure  
  
"Yeh get Dumbledore!" Courtney yelled. As Madison and Jen opened the door they crashed into Hermione  
  
"What are you all doing!!! Its 5:00 in the morning!!!" Hermione yelled trying to keep her voice down  
  
"Out of the way Hermione!" Jen said and pushed past followed by Madison.  
  
Hermione walked in and soon relied what was going on. Ron and the other boys came in a bit after carrying Harry.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Came Dumbledore's voice from the door  
  
"The dreams sir! They had those dreams again!" Madison cried  
  
"Go down to the hospital wing and ask Madame Pomfery for 2 dreamless sleep potions." Dumbledore said looking at Courtney  
  
Courtney got up and left the room. She ran down the stairs to the hospital wing. She banged the door open and ran to Madame Pomfery's office.  
  
"Miss Ennor what is the meaning of this! I'm not surprised if all the patients haven't waked up!" Pomfery yelled, not really caring if they had or hadn't  
  
"Professor Dumbledore asks for two dreamless sleep potions now! Its a Emergency!" Courtney shouted hurriedly.  
  
Poppy quickly got it and handed it to Courtney. On her way out something hard hit her in the head. Sirius had thrown a book at her.  
  
"Sir-!"  
  
"Courtney what's happened?" Sirius asked looking fearful of the answer  
  
"Nothing don't worry" Courtney replied running again  
  
Sirius though another thing at her  
  
"Sirius!! I don't have time!!" Courtney shouted. She ran out of the room.  
  
Sirius sat there and thought for a few minutes. Then he jumped out of bed and followed Courtney to Gryffindor common room. She jumped up the stairs to quick for him when she reached the stairs leading to the dormarties. He had an idea where she was headed. He limped up the stairs to the open doors and went in.  
  
"Here Sir! I got the potions" Courtney said out of breath, handing it to Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank-"  
  
"What happened to them!?" Sirius tried to shout but sounded like he was talking normally. He limped over to Alexa and Harry who were both sitting on her bed, holding their heads.  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing here!" Courtney asked  
  
"Sirius I think you should go back to the hospital wing now." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Albus? What happened to them?" Sirius asked not budging from his place.  
  
"Bad dream" Alexa whispered feeling very annoyed that Sirius was out of bed when he shouldn't be  
  
"Alex, Harry" Sirius said  
  
"Go back" Harry whispered.  
  
"Guys it was more than a-"  
  
"Go!" Alexa and Harry both said at the same time.  
  
Sirius strode his ground.  
  
"Now you can-"Dumbledore began  
  
There was a stir; in the darkest corner in the room was a girl, a dark sailor solider. She walked out of the corner with her black crystal in her hands. Sailor Moon.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here? 3 golden talent crystals in one room?" Moon asked looking at Harry then Alexa and then her eyes fell on Sirius.  
  
"If you all don't mind I think I will take them and get this over with" she spoke coldly.  
  
"Angel star power!"  
  
"Glitter star power!"  
  
"Sparkle star power!"  
  
"Heart star power!"  
  
The four girls transformed into their sailor scout forms. Sailor Moon was looking At Sirius and started to mutter  
  
"I call upon the powers of this crystal, Talent crystal near and far, revile yourself and shin you power!"  
  
The room went bright and Sirius golden crystal floated out of him. He fell to the floor. Moon went for the crystal but it disappeared just as she was going to grab it. She looked around the room. Alexa had the shinning crystal in her hands.  
  
"Give that back you little brat!" Moon yelled "Moon black Tiara Magic!"  
  
The tiara flew towards Alexa. Alexa dived out of the way just as she made the tiara disappear and reaper in her hands. She hid behind her bed on the floor, rolled out and shot it right back at moon. It hit her in the tummy and she went flying back and hit the wall. She started to bleed. She got back up and instead of using her tiara she got out a wand.  
  
"Star Shimmer power!"  
  
Sailor star pulled out her wand "Star Fire love attack!" she yelled and a beam of red fire hearts exploded from her wand. It collided with sailor moons dark attack. Star was battling when she came across an idea,  
  
*What if I called for sailor moon's wand? I wonder if it would work. What would happen? Worth a try I guess*  
  
"Moon wand!" she yelled and the wand disappeared from sailor moons hands. She was hit by sailor stars attack and got up but instead of fighting she disappeared. Sailor star dropped to the floor. Alexa retransformed.  
  
"Alex!" Angel cried and ran over to her.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
Alex stayed unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Courtney she'll be fine." Dumbledore said taking a step closer. "Go and give Sirius his crystal back."  
  
Courtney took it from the floor where Alexa had dived of her bed. She gave it back and Sirius got up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Courtney if you don't mind would you take Sirius back down to the hospital wing" Dumbledore instructed  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Courtney left the room. Sirius didn't fellow. She came back in the room and dragged him out. Dumbledore gave Harry his potion and he fell asleep on Madison's bed. Then Dumbledore came back to Alexa. He picked her up and put her on her bed.  
  
"Are you going to give her the potion to professor?" Sabrina asked  
  
"No but if she wakes up please give it to her." Dumbledore instructed. "If there is any problems please come to me. Now you will all be excused from classes for today."  
  
The sun was rising in the sky now. It looked about 6:30. Dumbledore left the room and Courtney re-entered and went back to sleep. They all went back to sleep, Ron back to his own dormitory and Madison went to sleep on the floor next to her bed.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok this is my longest chapter!!! Lol I had my school sports 2day. Hmmm waratah came 2nd by 4 points!!!!! Geez stupid green team. O well we won the swimming! Lol review plz! I get the next chapter up by Friday probably! 


	19. Stange Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
  
Everyone in the girl's dorm slept until around 10. Sirius sunk up from the hospital wing again.  
  
"Sirius! Get back down where you belong!!" Courtney yells but Sirius totally ignores her and turns to Hermione  
  
"How they going?" He asked her  
  
"Uh there still asleep."  
  
"hmm" Alexa had woken up. She sat up and looked around the room which in her case was a blur. She rubbed her eyes and everything came back to focus.  
  
"Alex!" came Courtney's happy yell.  
  
"Alexa! How do you feel? Are you alright!?" Sirius asked rushing to her, knocking Courtney over.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here?" Was the first thing Alexa had said  
  
"I came to see you and Harry!!" Sirius shouted back not to happy about his welcome.  
  
Alexa's face darkened as if she was going to say something really bad but then it lit up again and she said "ok I am sorry. But you can't keep leaving the hospital wing! You'll never get better!!" Alexa spoke  
  
Sirius said nothing, just smiled at his god daughter. Just then Harry sat up in his bed. He reached around for his glasses. Courtney grabbed them and gave them to him. Everything came back into focus. He got the same questioning from Sirius.  
  
"hey guys." He said looking round at everyone reilsing they were all girls! Sept for Sirius.  
  
"are we wagging classes today?" Harry asked unsure looking at his watch that now read 10:05.  
  
"Harry! How could you think such a thing?" Hermione cried shocked  
  
"Yeh why aren't we in classes?" Alexa wondered aloud  
  
"Obvious isn't it?" Hermione asked the two.  
  
*For a brainy like you it is* Alexa thought jokingly.  
  
"with what happened last night we didn't get a very good sleep. But I am thinking of going to classes after lunch." Hermione explained.  
  
"You're crazy! C'mon it's our day off!" Courtney replied looking at Hermione in a strange way.  
  
^*^  
  
A few weeks had past and nothing really interesting had happened around Hogwarts. Sirius was finally out of the hospital wing. Every thing was turning out better.all except the bad dreams. They seemed to be getting worse and worse. Courtney barely got sleep these nights. Alexa was trashing in the air, moaning, yelling, screaming and clutching her head. Every single night.  
  
"Good morning" Madison chirped in the morning.  
  
"What's so good about it? Alexa asked after waking from a bad dream  
  
"Had another bad dream eh? Madison asked  
  
Alexa didn't answer that she just walked straight out of the room. She went down to the hall for breakfast. Courtney Hermione and the guys were already there eating bacon. Alexa sat down and grabbed some bacon.  
  
"Do you know what class we have first?" Harry asked looking at everyone.  
  
Ron was about to say the classes for the day when Hermione beat him to it  
  
"Care of magical creatures, Potions, history of magic and then you guys probably have Divitnation."  
  
"Great subjects eh?" Ron asked talking very sarcastilly, After they were all done eating they headed down to Hagrid's Hut.  
  
This lesson was ok they were learning about this small creatures called Jembanas. They looked a lot like baby Koloa's. Each one had a yellow gem on its head, and was believed to have there own special powers. The class had to go and pick one and raise them. The idea was to see who could get the Jembanas' powers to work properly first.  
  
Alexa walked up and grabbed a small Jembana and carried it back to the spot on the grass were she was sitting.  
  
"Psst" Alexa heard someone say behind her. She didn't bother to look back thinking it was probably lavender telling secrets again.  
  
"Psst!" it came again louder. She still ignored it.  
  
"Psst!" It came the third time. Alexa spun around to see a small cat. It was black and had a crescent moon on its head. It looked injured. Alexa looked back at Hagrid to see, he was arguing with Dudley about something or rather. She got up and creped over to the bushes.  
  
"What's wrong kitty?" Alexa whispered to it. She picked it up.  
  
"s sail sailor star?" it whispered in a very tiny weak voice.  
  
If Alexa wasn't used to cats talking she would have dropped it on the floor, screamed, and ran away. "huh? What's wrong?" she asked softly.  
  
Alexa looked back at the class. Hagrid still arguing away with Dudley. Harry, Ron, Sabrina, Jen and Madison were in deep conversation. Hermione working away on her Jembana and Courtney staring up at Alexa.  
  
"What's wrong?" she mouthed  
  
"tell Hagrid I felt sick..." Alexa mouthed back.  
  
Courtney nodded. With that Alexa creped up to the castle. She walked up to the hospital wing to find Sirius getting something form Madame pomfery.  
  
"Alex what are you doing here? Hey what's that?" Sirius asked looking at the cat in her arms.  
  
"Cat. Excuse me Madame do you have anything to err fix this cat up?" Alexa asked nicely.  
  
"hmmm what happened to that cat?" Madame pomfery cried  
  
"I don't know! I found her!" Alexa said hopping she wasn't going to get the blame for this.  
  
"give it here." She said shortly and took it away with her.  
  
"Where did you find that cat?" Sirius asked looking worried that it was trouble.  
  
"Near Hagrid's Hut!" Alexa began  
  
"Alexa! You should never take a animal from the ground you don't know what it's capable of!" Sirius said looking at her madly.  
  
"That's the most stupidest advise I have every heard! Like it would hurt me! It can't even stand up!" Alexa went on  
  
"How do you know this isn't a trick!?" Sirius yelled  
  
"I know it's not a trick!" Alexa yelled back.  
  
"Take it back!"  
  
"Here she is good as new!" Madame Pomfery came out holding The cat.  
  
"Thanks" Alexa said taking the cat and turning on her heel.  
  
"Alexa! Take it back!" Sirius yelled down the hall as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Thanks for that." The cat said  
  
"Not a problem. Who are you? And how do you know I am sailor star?" Alexa questioned the cat as she walked in the common room.  
  
"My name is Luna. I am sailor moons guardian." Luna said.  
  
"Oh I see" Alexa spoke and walked in her dormitory  
  
"Is that shimmer!?" Luna exclaimed as they entered.  
  
"Luna! What are you doing here?" Shimmer asked as she jumped to the floor.  
  
"Bad news." Luna said shortly. Alexa sat down on her bed and the two cats jumped up.  
  
"What's happened?" Alexa asked curiously.  
  
"its sailor moon. And the scouts!" Luna replied  
  
"what about them?" Alexa asked looking worried.  
  
"it was horrible! One night we were all at Rei's house. They were studding. Then the room went dark and cold. A cloaked man walked in the room and did some kind of spell on the scouts. They haven't been the same! Evil scouts they are!" Luna cried  
  
"You mean to say someone has the scouts under their control?" Shimmer asked  
  
"Yes! I was taken with them to the forest just out side this school. I tried to escape but it was imposable! But then I gave the scouts the slip. I came up here and saw a girl who looked just like sailor star. So I knew it was her. I called out to her and she took care of me!" Luna went on  
  
"We have to save the scouts! And princess serenity! But I just don't know who has done this to them!" Luna cried sadly  
  
"Voldermort"  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
lala yeh so there you r! Luna has arrived! Lol! Today @ school was reallllly good! We watched Harry potter in French! It was soooo funny! Lol. They were talking in French!! Ne way enough bout that review would you please?! thanks 


	20. Voldermort's plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
  
"Voldermort?" Shimmer asked  
  
"Yes! That's the one!" Luna exclaimed  
  
"Isn't that the one that murdered your parents Alex? And the one you have dreams about?" Shimmer asked  
  
"Yeh.." Alexa said sadly  
  
"You have dreams about him?" Luna asked  
  
"Yeh I do. Me and my twin brother Harry." Alexa explained  
  
"What do you see?" Luna questioned  
  
"Well Voldermort, Wormtail, death eaters-"Alexa began  
  
"No I mean have you SEEN the scouts?" Luna asked hopeful.  
  
"Yes once I think" Alexa said as she tried to remember.  
  
"Do you know anything about what's going on?" Luna asked her  
  
"Yeh. There after the talent crystals. The three golden ones."  
  
"Ah yes I have heard about those." Luna went on. "There meant to be powerful!"  
  
Just then the bell rang meaning the end of the period.  
  
"Uh oh I have to go now!" Alexa said getting her bag  
  
"No! Wait tell me, what will happen to the girls once they have found the crystals and given them to Voldermort." Luna asked hurrily  
  
"I don't know" Alexa spoke slowly. "He might kill them or oh I don't know the way his twisted mind works! I have to go!" Alexa said jumping up again  
  
"Would you help us?" Luna asked hopingly  
  
"Me? Yeh sure!" Alexa said and walked quickly out the door.  
  
"Where is she going?" Luna asked the very quite shimmer  
  
"Class of course!" Shimmer spoke  
  
"Hmm I think I will fellow her. Just to keep an eye on her." Luna spoke and got up  
  
"Why she's old enough to take care of herself Luna" Shimmer said thinking about a cat following her into Potions class wouldn't be a very good thing  
  
"I have my reasons." Luna said mysteriously and jumped of the bed and followed Alexa to the dungeons.  
  
The second bell went and Alexa was still running to the dungeons she picked up the pace. She turned a corner and went down the corridor. Turned again. She entered a room which was the potions classroom but left the door open. Snape looked up at her  
  
"Miss Potter the bell went 3 minutes ago! Now don't go thinking just because you're the special Alexa Potter you can keep walking in late! 5 points from Gryffindor! Now take your seat" He spat coldly  
  
Alexa didn't even bother explaining and took a seat at the back with Courtney and Harry.  
  
"POTTER! WHAT IS THAT FURBALL DOING IN MY CLASSROOM!?!?!" Snape roared when he saw Luna  
  
"What fur ball?" Alexa asked not knowing Luna had followed her.  
  
"THAT FURBALL!!" he yelled  
  
"Luna! What are you doing here!?!" Alexa said once she saw the black cat  
  
"GET IT OUT NOW POTTER!"  
  
"Uh Luna out now!" Alexa said hoping she would listen  
  
"POTTER! GET UP OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND TAKE IT BACK TO WHERE IT BELONGS!" Snape roared.  
  
The dungeon door open just after he had yelled that, Sirius had come in.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked  
  
"GET LOST BLACK!" Snape shouted  
  
"Alex I think you should get rid of the cat" Harry whispered. Sirius and Snape where now in a fight.  
  
"Luna!" Alexa whispered to the cat as she jumped up on Alexa's table.  
  
"What's going on down here!?" a voice yelled over the shouting of the adults and whispering of young witches and Wizards.  
  
Everyone looked up to see Lupin had come. "Gees! I am trying to teach a class up stairs!" Lupin bellowed  
  
Sirius exited the room with Lupin then Snape spoke up "Potter out! Out of my class!"  
  
Alexa looked at him in amazement. "OUT!!!" he roared.  
  
"But-"  
  
"OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alexa gathered up her stuff and stormed out pushing past Sirius and Remus standing in the door frame watching. The small black cat followed Alexa out the door. Sirius scuttled after it and picked it up.  
  
"Alex! I thought I said take it back!" he yelled.  
  
"SIRIUS GET REAL WOULD YOU! IT'S JUST A CAT!" Alexa screamed and snatched Luna from his hands.  
  
"You can't go round bring it to classes!"  
  
"I didn't she followed me!" Alexa bellowed and stormed back to the common room.  
  
"Sorry about that Alex" Luna apologized  
  
"What where you doing! Following me!" Alex asked very annoyed  
  
"I was err just..looking around the school..and.I saw you go down a hall so I went to have a look..." She finished very unsure of Alexa's reaction  
  
"That's fair enough but NEVER fellow me! Especially to THAT class" Alexa spoke with a threat in her voice.  
  
Luna nodded to show she understood. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Back to the common room. I'm going to wait for the others. You! Back up to the dormitory with Shimmer!" Alex said very angry.  
  
No question about it Luna went up stairs. She waited for the others to come back, they finally came back. They all walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"So what's going on Alex?" Courtney was the first to speak  
  
Alexa told them everything, how she found the cat, her chat with the cat, the fights with Sirius.  
  
"That sounds pretty fishy to me Alex" Hermione said  
  
"Why? She's fine!" Alexa questioned  
  
"Well it.it just dose!" Hermione spoke  
  
"She knows shimmer!" Alex said  
  
"I don't know Alex.you can go trusting who ever you want but I am not to sure about this one.." Hermione said.  
  
Else where  
  
"I thank you very much for this information you have given me. If all goes well we will have the potter twins and there crystals!" a high pitched voice spoke and then laughed  
  
"Yes master" said a short black figure.  
  
"We will have what we want and no one can take it away! Not even Dumbledore!!" it laughed again.  
  
"Master? Where are we going to attack from?" the small figure asked  
  
"At the school. I have a way that not even Dumbledore will be able to see around!"  
  
"Alex"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"Get up!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just.Fainted" Courtney explained unsure  
  
"What you mean?" Alexa asked feeling light headed  
  
"That's what I mean Alex you fainted." Courtney told her friend  
  
Luna and Shimmer came down the stairs, Shimmer came up to Alexa  
  
"Alexa what's wrong?" she asked softly.  
  
"She fainted that's all." Harry said calmly.  
  
"Oh I see." Shimmer said cramming down.  
  
"Let's go to the hosp-"Courtney began  
  
"No! I'm...i'm fine." She said looking up at Courtney.  
  
"I don't know Alex." Courtney said with that worried look on her face.  
  
"Nuh! Its fine, I'm fine! I just dozed off for a second!" Alexa said.  
  
"Oh alright but if you do again your out! Got it?" Courtney told her.  
  
She nodded to show she understood. Alex looked over at Harry who was looking back at her. With worry in his eyes. Alexa really needed to talk to him.  
  
"Hey you guys I need to talk to Alex.In private" Harry said to the girls and Ron.  
  
They all moved away without saying much. Harry sat down next to her.  
  
*That was strange.it was like he.read my mind* Alexa thought to herself.  
  
"So what's up?" Harry asked her  
  
"Me? You asked to talk to me!" Alexa whispered keeping her voice down.  
  
"Alex it was really weird. I think I can.read your mind." He whispered back slowly.  
  
"That's odd. That's how you knew that I wanted to talk to you?" She asked  
  
"Yeh I heard you talking to yourself in your head." Harry admitted  
  
"Right so does that mean you know WHAT I want to chat bout?" Alexa asked in a whisper  
  
"No didn't get that far" He replied  
  
"Well it was strange when I fainted I had one of them Voldermort things. Someone is here at this school. He wants us and our crystals. And he's got a new way to attack Hogwarts.one Dumbledore doesn't know about." Alexa explained  
  
"So that's what happened." Harry said as he pointed over at the girls "are you going to tell them?"  
  
"No. they would just worry too much and send me to the hospital wing!"  
  
"Yeh your right. We should tell someone though"  
  
"Dumbledore?" Alexa suggested  
  
"Yeh. That's our best shot." Harry responded and got up. Alexa grabbed his hand.  
  
"Where are you going? We can just use our watches." Alexa said  
  
"Oh yeh."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hehehe *yawn* me very sleepy! I went 2 a sleep ova last night n went 2 bed @ 5:45am!! Yeh. Read n review and tell me what you think!! Lets c when would I have the next chapter up by..well if I feel like writing tonight and then there's tomorrow.probably round Tuesday. 


	21. Tyler

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
  
"Ah what you guys doing?" Ron asked walking over to Alexa and Harry as Alexa flipped her watch shut.  
  
"Nothing." Harry replied to his best friend.  
  
"Ok you just look.a little worried about something." Ron told him  
  
"Uh no it's nothing!" Harry said looking at Alex to see her smiling reassuringly at him.  
  
"Right then well I'm off to bed just wanted to see if you were ok." Ron told the twins and went up to his dormitory.  
  
^*^  
  
Alexa woke up with a start. She sat up. Her heart was racing and she was seating. Another bad dream. This time it was the worse yet. She flopped back down on her pillow unable to sit up. She rolled over and fell off her bed. She needed to get to Harry. She tried to crawl but she wasn't getting anywhere with that. She got up and began to very slowly make her way to his room. Finally she made it to his room. Alexa couldn't stand up anymore. She fell to the ground and stayed there all night.  
  
^*^ "Harry! Get up!!" Came Ron's yell that woke the whole dormitory.  
  
Harry sat up in his bed. He grabbed his glasses and the room came back into focus. "What" he mumbled "it's Saturday."  
  
"Harry get over here! It's Alex!" Ron yelled  
  
Harry jumped from his bed and dashed over to them. "What-what happened?"  
  
"I don't know! I was just about to go err never mind that.but I was just on my way out and I almost stepped on her!" Ron replied.  
  
Just then Courtney came dashing out of her room, pajamas on and slippers "Alex's gone! She's- ALEX! What's she doing there!?!"  
  
"I don't know.she was just here." Ron told her as she fell to the stone floor next to her friend.  
  
"Alex?" Courtney sobbed sadly.  
  
Alexa's eyes flew open and she tried to sit up but she wasn't able to.  
  
"ALEX! WHAT HAPPENED!!"  
  
"Ah.my head" was all she said. Her hand moved up to touch her scar.  
  
"Yeh it looks pretty red and saw." Courtney said looking at it then looked up at Harry. "So does yours!"  
  
"Yeh mate it does." Ron said noticing it was just as red as Alexa's.  
  
"So? You going to say why you're down here?" Courtney asked her  
  
"I had a bad dream. I wanted to talk to Harry." Alex replied softly.  
  
"Did you have one too?" Courtney asked Harry  
  
"Yeh. I did." He said.  
  
No one said much after that. Hermione had come running up to them  
  
"Hey!! You guys!! Guess what??" she said excitedly.  
  
"Oh gees that book you really wanted from the library is there?" Ron said  
  
"No moron! We are having a transfer Student! From Australia! Where you guys came from I think." Hermione went on  
  
"A transfer student? Why should we care?" Ron asked  
  
"Because we are the ones who are showing him around" Hermione explained  
  
"What's his name?" Alex asked still on the floor  
  
"Tyler.but everyone's going to call him Ty." She answered  
  
"Tyler? That's a strange name." Alex said  
  
"When he coming??" Courtney asked getting interested in him  
  
"Today! He arrives at 11. We have to meet him at Hogsmeade. Show him round Hogwarts and at dinner he gets sorted."  
  
^*^  
  
At 11 Alexa, Courtney, Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to meet him. They were waiting for 20 minutes before the scarlet steam train pulled up.  
  
"He got a whole TRAIN to himself?!?" Ron wailed. Hermione hit him in the ribs "OW!!!"  
  
A boy around their age came off the train. He was pretty tall with blonde spiked hair and blue eyes. He was pretty hot. The other guys started at him and tried to hide their laughter just as the girls had in diagon Ally.  
  
"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger and this is Alexa Potter, Harry Potter Courtney Ennor and Ron Weasley." Hermione introduced them  
  
"Hey I'm Tyler Parkson Ty for short. Nice to met you all." He said. He was smiling at Alex. She smiled back.  
  
*uh what's going on with the smiles?* was Courtney's thoughts.  
  
"Well let's go back to the castle and we'll show you our school." Hermione announced. "Err just leave them here." She said noticing he was picking up his stuff.  
  
They went back to Hogwarts and the girls (and guys) showed him around the school he also met Madison, Sabrina, Jen and unforantly Draco malfoy. Ty just told him to bug off and ignored him.  
  
"Come on it's almost dinner time!!" Ron said sniffing the air.  
  
"Can't miss that can we?" Hermione said looking at Ron.  
  
They all walked in and sat down in the Hall. Alexa sat next to Harry and Ty. Courtney on the other side of him. Dumbledore stood up and said  
  
"We have a transfer student here at Hogwarts! Before we start the feast he must be sorted. Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Yes right Parkson, Tyler" she called and Ty got up from his seat. McGonagall was telling him what he had to do. She put the hat on his head and the whole school waited for its decision  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted and Ty got up from his seat and made his way back to the Gryffindors.  
  
"Great job" Alexa said as he sat down next to her again  
  
"Thanks." He replied. The food appeared in front of them and Ron ate everything he could get his hands on.  
  
"So? You and Harry brother and sister right?" Ty asked her  
  
"Twins."  
  
"Oh yeh that would explain it." Ty said, looked up at Harry and then back at Alexa.  
  
"How long you staying at Hogwarts for?" she asked him  
  
"Uh.till the end of the year.and if I like it here then I'll enroll to stay here till I finish school."  
  
"Oh that's cool!" Alex said but was interrupted but Ron with his mouth full  
  
"Alex pass the chicken wings!"  
  
"Hey Ron better watch it your starting to look like the "Pig"" Alexa teased  
  
"Shut it and pass me some chicken!!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Nope." Alexa said  
  
"Alexa!!!"  
  
"Give it here!!"  
  
"Say please!!"  
  
"Alexa...p.please!"  
  
"Here you are." She said kindly handing him the chicken as if none of that had ever happened  
  
"Who's the pig?" Ty asked her  
  
"Oh my cousin Dudley.FAT he's a muggles he came here because there was an attack at His house." Alexa said not wanting to get into much detail there.  
  
"Oh" He replied noticing this in her voice.  
  
Dinner was gone soon after and Alexa showed Ty for the first time the common room. He seemed to like it. Soon after the guys showed him their room. When they came out Luna was their. She remained very quiet and kept eyeing Ty darkly.  
  
^*^ "Master I have more news for you." Said the small black figure to its master  
  
"What is it now?" he replied lazily.  
  
"There is a new boy at Hogwarts. Tyler I think it is?" It said  
  
"Tyler.Why are you telling me this?" He asked  
  
"Because I scence something from this boy. A strong power of some sort"  
  
"Then send one of the scouts to dispose of him!!"  
  
"Yes of course master." It said and walked off deeper into the forest.  
  
"Girls! Hey! I have a job for one of you!" It shouted out  
  
"Oh yeah and what' that? I isn't doing it if it's no fun!" one of them shouted  
  
"A new boy, Tyler, is up at the school. The lord wants him dead."  
  
"Oh a killing job eh?"  
  
"I'll take it!"  
  
"No! I want it!!!"  
  
"No way hands of its mine!"  
  
"GIRLS! You can both go!" Said the short one  
  
"Good lets go then!"  
  
^*^  
  
The days past on to weeks, Alexa and Ty became very good friends. One day in potions class Ty was late. He had never been to one before scince he was sick those other days.  
  
"And who might you be? Ah that's right you're that new Gryffindor boy who never shows up.20 POINTS!" Snape yelled across the room making Ty jump.  
  
"Harsh!"  
  
"Is that the one we got to kill?" Asked one of the soldiers hidden in the corners pointing to Ty  
  
"That's the one!" said the other one.  
  
"Let's do it now!"  
  
"No! When he's alone."  
  
"Parkson! Go get me the ingredients on the board from the cupboard!" Snape spat.  
  
"Ok look his going in there!"  
  
"Uh sir.I don't know where half of them are." Ty said  
  
"Potter go help him!" He said lazily at Alex  
  
Alexa got up out of her seat and followed Ty to the room.  
  
"Why you need me-" Alexa started but Ty had moved closer to her. She looked up into his eyes.  
  
*Gees he's hot.*  
  
He moved closer and closer and they had their very first Kiss. Alexa could feel his hart beating against her chest. This was the best moment of her life and she didn't want it to end.  
  
"Now! Venus Love and Beauty shock!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution."  
  
Both the attacks collided and formed into one. It hit both Alexa and Ty. They both went flying in the same direction. Alexa hit the wall and the Ty hit her. They both feel down to the ground  
  
"Takes care of that" Venus said clapping her hands together.  
  
Alexa got up and was about to transform but Ty was right in front of her. He was blocking them from her.  
  
"Oh no he's still alive!!" Jupiter cried "And his little Girlfriend too."  
  
*little girlfriend that dose it!* "Move it Ty"  
  
"No stay back Alex."  
  
"Ty stop it! Move!!" Alexa cried while Ty grabbed her arm.  
  
"Stay there!" He shouted and grabbed a little flower thingy and changed into a guy in a white tuxedo (same as Tuxedo mask only white)  
  
Alexa was totally stunned.who was he? What was he doing here and what was he going to do tot the scouts? ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hey, I finally finished that 1..Could u PLEASE review!!!!!!! Lol thanks I have the next chapter up sooon.. 


	22. Invaderes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
He started to fight with the dark soldiers and eventfully scared them away. He turned back To Alexa who was currently on the floor.  
  
"Sorry about that" He said as he stretched out a hand to help her up  
  
"What.who." Alexa asked taking his hand  
  
"I'm Tuxedo White Mask." He said to her. Pulling her to her feet.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked  
  
"I'm here on a mission. I'm here to find the princess.And sailor Star...You know who she is?"  
  
"Uh yes." Alexa said choosing her words carefully  
  
"Could you tell me who?"  
  
Alexa thought for a second. She thought it would be Ok to tell him that she was sailor star because she really did trust him.  
  
"What the hell do you two think your doing in here?!" Snape bellowed walking in on the two. (Uh tuxedo white mask has already changed back to Ty)  
  
"Uh." Alexa said trying to think of a reason  
  
"Detention for the both of you! Tonight!!" Snape yelled  
  
"But I have-" Alexa began  
  
"Detention is the first thing potter, it over rules your qudditch practice!"  
  
"You're just doing that so your stupid house can win!!" Alexa mumbled under her breath.  
  
^*^  
  
"So this is Detention? Polishing trophies?" Ty said as he polished a golden shield.  
  
"Yeh it is" Alexa replied polishing Tom Riddles shield. She threw it at the wall.  
  
"Uh Alex why did you do that?" Ty said noticing that the shield now had a big crack down the center  
  
"Two reasons. 1. I am meant to be out their with Harry, Courtney and the rest of the team practicing for our match on Saturday and 2. Because I h8 Tom Riddle!!!" she replied looking pretty angry  
  
"How do you even know him?"  
  
"Tom Riddle is..Voldermort's past self. When he was at school." Alexa explained  
  
"Alex calm down." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around facing him. He was looking at her the same way he had just before they had kissed. They were interrupted the first time so they both decided at the same time to do it again. Trouble was Harry and Courtney had finished Qudditch a little earlier than planned. They had decided to come and talk to them. Courtney who went round the corner first and saw them quickly turned back and banged into Harry.  
  
"Court" Harry said "What are you doing?"  
  
"Uh.There not there" She replied saying the first thing that entered her head.  
  
"What do you mean? Let me see." Harry said getting up from the floor.  
  
"No!" Courtney shouted and jumped up in front of him.  
  
Alexa unlocked her lips with Ty's and looked up from were she was. She could see someone's robes just behind the corner. She got up from the floor where she was and Ty did the same. Alexa tipped toed over to see Courtney kissing Harry!!  
  
"Harry!! Courtney!! What the Hell are you doing!?!"  
  
"Alexa there you are! My mistake! Must have missed you there!" Courtney cried blushing.  
  
"What were you two doing over there?" Harry asked them very strangely  
  
"Uh nothing.polishing trophies!!" Alexa replied now relising why Courtney was kissing Harry.It was the only way to stop him from seeing her and Ty.  
  
"Courtney why did you?" Harry asked turning to the Blushing Courtney.  
  
Courtney looked at Alexa who had a look in her eyes saying don't tell him. "Uh I thought..it.would.be nice to." she trailed off around there.  
  
"Uh well we still got trophies to polish! Come on Ty!" Alexa cried blushing, grabbed his arm and pulled him round the corner.  
  
"Courtney?" Harry asked her while they were on their way back to the common room  
  
"Yeh" she replied still quiet red in the face.  
  
"Were Alexa and Ty..Kissing?" Harry questioned feeling strange.  
  
Courtney thought for a second. *If Alex wants him to know she can tell him* "I don't think so."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Back down in the trophies room  
  
"That was close eh?" Alexa said  
  
"Yeh it was.Why was Courtney kissing Harry?"  
  
"Uh she was kissing him because she must have walked round the corner first and saw us, so she kissed him to stop him seeing us." Alexa explained knowing this  
  
"Uh yes but how do you know if she meant it or not?" Ty asked her  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If she LOVES him?"  
  
"Huh? No way she doesn't!! Plus Harry's got a crush on that Cho girl.I think"  
  
"Ok that's cool."  
  
^*^  
  
"Ty? Are you awake?" Ron asked poking the ball of blankets that was Ty in bed.  
  
"Mmmhmm" the blankets replied  
  
"Ok well were going down stairs to have breakfast." Ron said leaving the room followed by the other boys  
  
Moments later Ty got up and dressed. When he was done two people appeared in his dorm. One sailor dark venues and the other a cloaked figure.  
  
"Venus dark rope bind!" she yelled and a dark beam of ropes came at Ty tying him up. He lost his balance and fell to the floor.  
  
"Ok that takes care of that." She said clapping her hands and smiling wickedly.  
  
"What are we going to do with him." Asked the cloaked figure.  
  
"These meant to be an invisibility cloak around her some where" Venus said walking over to Harry's trunk and pulling it out. "I found it. Now we put it over him and then stick him under the bed. No one will find him!!"  
  
"Ah Huh."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Change into him!" Venus yelled.  
  
The cloaked figure did as she had instructed and shaped himself into a clone of Ty.  
  
"Perfect! You look just like him!"  
  
"Pretty good huh? Well what are YOU going to do then?"  
  
"Me? Well I have to find a girl named.Courtney and do the same sort of thing to her. Then we can take the three talent crystal holders."  
  
"Ok ok."  
  
"WELL! GET DOWN THERE WITH THE REST OF THE SCHOOL! Oh yeah and when you find Courtney bring her up here! Got it?"  
  
"Yeh what ever." He replied and walked straight out of the room leaving the real Ty and sailor Venus alone.  
  
The Ty clone walked out of the common room and bumped into Alexa who fell over.  
  
"Oh hi Ty." She said getting to her feet.  
  
"What's up?" she asked  
  
"Nothing." He replied shortly.  
  
"Ty.You seem.Different."  
  
"Me no I'm the same. Where's Courtney?" he said getting straight to business.  
  
"Courtney? She's down stairs with the guys eating."  
  
"Ok where?"  
  
"What do you mean where?!? THE HALL OF COURSE!"  
  
"O ok.see ya."  
  
*Ok that was the strangest thing in the world* Alexa thought as she shook her head and went to her Dorm.  
  
"Courtney?" Ty asked unsure if he was asking the right person.  
  
"Over there." A red headed 4th year girl told him known as Ginny Weasley. She was pointing to a girl with long brown hair sitting next to a boy with Black hair that looked like Alexa.  
  
"Courtney?"  
  
"Oh hi Ty sit down!" she said cheerfully  
  
"Uh no thanks no time.I need to talk to you.about.."  
  
"Oh alright I'm coming. Bye Harry, Ron!"  
  
The two walked away towards the Gryffindor common room  
  
"Hey you guys dose he know who Courtney is?" Ginny asked leaning over to the two guys left  
  
"Yeh! Of course he dose!" Ron replied  
  
"He just came up to me and called me Courtney." Ginny said slowly  
  
"Nuh he was probably asking where she was."  
  
"Ty? Where are we going?" Courtney asked as she was lead up to the boys' dorm.  
  
"In here."  
  
They walked in the room. Sailor dark Venus was their sitting on Ty's Bed.  
  
"Is this Courtney Darien?" She asked  
  
Courtney jumped as she saw her. Ty nodded.  
  
"Venus dark rope bind!"  
  
Courtney was tied up like Ty was. She fell over on the floor.  
  
Sailor Venus picked her up and put her under the cloak with the real Ty.  
  
Courtney looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Now I'll change into Courtney" Venus said and she looked like a clone of Courtney.  
  
"Hey wait! Shouldn't we put another silencing charm on them? Just incase the one that's on wares off??" Cloned Ty asked  
  
"Nuh its will be ok" Venus said shacking her head at the idea.  
  
They both left the room with the two on the floor.  
  
"TY!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!" Courtney bellowed but only Ty could hear her because the cloak was still under the charm  
  
"NOTHING!"  
  
"THEN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME UP HERE FOR!?!"  
  
"I DIDN'T! I WAS UNDER HERE THE WHOLE TIME!"  
  
"THEN WHATS GOING ON!! YOU MUST HAVE HEARD THEM TALKING ALL THIS TIME!!"  
  
"WELL IF YOU CALM DOWN I'LL TELL YOU!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!"  
  
"STOP YELLING!"  
  
"WELL GET ON WITH THE STORY! THEN I'LL STOP YELLING!"  
  
"Ok.I was in bed, the guys all went down for Breakfast, I got up and those to weirdo's were in here. They attacked me and left me here than they were talking about u! It's a trap!"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"ALEXA AND COURTNEY!"  
  
"THEN WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO SMARTY PANTS?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!"  
  
"WELL WERE STUFFED!"  
  
"No all we have to do is waiting for the spell to come off then we can yell for help.  
  
"WHAT IF IT'S TWO LATE BUY THEN!"  
  
"Let's just hope its not."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
hehehe lots of yelling.I'm good at that.Anyway.it took me longer to figure out what was going to happen in this chapter than any of the others did!! So please review and tell me what you think!!!! 


	23. Flashback and kidnap

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
  
"I'm going to bed ok." Alexa said to Courtney (it's the clone remember)  
  
"Ok good night" she replied seeing her walking up the stairs.  
  
*Courtney and Ty have been acting very strangely today.wonder what's up with them??* Alexa thought as she put on her pajamas and dove into bed.  
  
~Flashback dream~  
  
"He's here! Quick take the twins and run! " yelled a man at his Wife  
  
"But what about you James?" she asked scooping up two babies  
  
"I'll be fine! Go! I want you three to be safe! Take them!" he shouted  
  
"But-"  
  
"No Lily! Run while I hold him off!"  
  
Lily did as she was told and took the two babies in her arms up stair to their room. She closed and locked the door. She put her baby's down on the bed and ran back to the door to listen. She heard a spell being shot.the death curse.and then a high laugh. She knew James had died. She rushed back over to her two babies. The door blew open and in stepped the murder known as Voldermort.  
  
"Stand aside girl!" he said coldly to Lily who was standing in front of her babies.  
  
"No please I beg you! Don't hurt my darling twins! Please!! Take me instead! Don't hurt Alexandra and Harry!" she pleaded with him. She knew it was no good at all but she continued it until he killed her too.  
  
Voldermort advanced on the two babies on the bed. A boy with emerald green eyes and a girl with the same eyes. But the girl had a golden star on her head.Voldermort thought to him for a moment. He decided because they were babies he would kill them with one curse. He raised his wand and the green light hit the two babies. Alexa jumped up from her dream hands over her head.  
  
"You ok Alexandra?" came Courtney's Voice. Alexa looked over at her. Alexa knew that wasn't Courtney. Courtney had only called her Alexandra once in her whole life. When they first met.  
  
Alexa jumped up from her bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked again  
  
Alexa ran from the room. Courtney.where's Courtney? All of a sudden she just knew. It was like she could scene her. She took off at a run to Harry's Dorm. When she entered there was no one in there.  
  
"Courtney?" she shouted  
  
"Alex?" Courtney said but she wasn't heard.  
  
Alex looked round the empty room. She walked over to Ty's bed. He dropped herself to the floor. Right next to Courtney.  
  
"Courtney?? Where are you?"  
  
"HERE!! ALEAX!" Courtney bellowed. Alexa's head snapped down and looked right thought Courtney. Had she heard her?  
  
"Court?" she said reaching out to touch her. As soon as she got a center meter away from touching it a black beam of energy came from the cloak. She was sent backwards.  
  
"Own." She said as her reaction of hitting the wall.  
  
"Alex! Are you ok?" Courtney shouted. Alexa looked straight though her again.  
  
"Ok?" she repeated Courtney's last word "Courtney?"  
  
"Can you hear me?" she asked  
  
"Courtney!" Alexa cried hearing her words.  
  
"The spell wore off Courtney!" came Ty's voice  
  
Alexa ran over to them and this time when she touched the cloak she was sent flying. Alex untied Courtney, they had a big hug. Then she untied Ty and they had a Hug two.  
  
"Well well well. Look who found her friends." Came Courtney's voice but it wasn't Courtney who had said it.  
  
Before anything could be said the cloned Ty shot in the room, picked Alexa up and kissed her. Her head dropped and she looked as though she was under some sleeping curse. The three of them disappeared in front of their eyes.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Very Short chapter yes? Yeh it was! Well I had an idea on it so I just made it quicky.hope you like it!! Review ok? Good IF U DON'T I'LL GET REALLY MAD!! 


	24. more flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
  
~Alexa's dream/flashback~  
  
"Lily! James!" came a happy voice as he walked up to the wrecked house. One look at it and the smile dropped from his face.  
  
He ran straight up to the house and ran though the broken down door. He heard crying from the room above him. He leaped up the stairs and went though another broken down door, the two babies where on the bed, crying. He ran over to them to see both with lighting bolt scars on their heads. The girl also with a star. He picked up the two babies and walked out of the house. When he was out a man in his 20's was their on a motorbike.  
  
"Hagrid what happened?" he said looking as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Their dead, Lily and James, there gone." The man named Hagrid sobbed.  
  
"What about Alexandra? And Harry?" the 20-year-old-guy asked  
  
"Got em right here I do." Hagrid said still looking sad  
  
"Let me take them Hagrid.I'm their Godfather. If anything-"He said  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius Dumbledore wants them taken to him."  
  
"Then take my bike." Sirius said to him and handed over the bike.  
  
Hagrid climbed on and took the two babies to Dumbledore.  
  
^*^  
  
"ALEX!" Courtney and Ty yelled at the same time just as she had disappeared.  
  
"Where did he take her?" Courtney sobbed wiping her eyes on her robes  
  
"I don't know.we should find Harry." Ty said leading the way down to the common room. As they came down a VERY angry room stormed up to Courtney  
  
"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT TO HARRY!!!" he bellowed  
  
"What? Do what to Harry?" Courtney said having no idea  
  
"DON'T PLAY DUMB COURTNEY I SAW YOU! ME AND HERMIONE SAW YOU!" He bellowed even louder.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SEE ME DO?!?! YOU MORON I WAS UP IN TY'S DORM!!!"  
  
"YOU TOOK HIM SOMEWHERE!! WITH HIM!!" Ron yelled pointing at Ty "AND THEN YOU DISSAPPERED!! WHERES ALEX?!"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW SHE WAS TAKEN TO!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO THEM!!"  
  
"Stop all this bellowing" came a calm loud voice. Everyone turned to see professor Dumbledore.  
  
"PROFESSOR! COURTNEY!! AND TYLER! THEY TOOK ALEXA AND HARRY AWAY!!" Ron yelled pointing at the two  
  
"WE DID NOT!!!" came Courtney's shout  
  
"Silence!! Now as I understand it, Alexa, Harry and Sirius have all been kidnapped by two shape shifters. Mr.Weasly they LOOKED like Miss Ennor and Mr. Parkson but I assure you it wasn't them." Dumbledore explained his knowing on the matter  
  
"Where are they sir?" Courtney asked the headmaster  
  
"They will be where ever Voldermort is." Ron and Hermione gasped at the name.  
  
"What are they after?" Ty asked  
  
"Talent crystals." He said twinkling down on Ty. "But they won't get them all will they mr.Parkson?"  
  
"No sir"  
  
"How do you know?" Ron said coldly  
  
"Because Tyler here is the 3rd carrier of a talent crystal. I put a spell on Sirius crystal to make it look like it was the crystal. They won't get it."  
  
"But how do we find them?" Courtney asked  
  
"You will find them Courtney." Dumbledore spoke calmly  
  
"Me but how?"  
  
"The same way Alexa found you. You two are connected by those rings you wear on your fingers." Dumbledore explained  
  
Courtney looked down at her blue ring with the word "friends" on it. Alexa had the same ring only hers was pink and it said "best". "Our rings?" Courtney asked unsure  
  
"Yes that's right now concentrate on Alexa and tell us where she is." Dumbledore instructed.  
  
Courtney closed her eyes and thought of her best friend. A picture was coming to her. It was dark, there were trees all around, Alexa was lying in the floor. She was still asleep clutching her head. Harry was next to her on the floor. Voldermort was standing over them laughing at the two in pain. Courtney opened her eyes not wanting to see more.  
  
"There in the forbidden forest."  
  
^*^ ~dreaming/flashbacks Alexa~ "Good evening professor Dumbledore. Are the rumors true?" asked a tall stricken woman who had just transfigured herself from a cat to a human  
  
"I'm afraid so professor the good, and the bad." An old wizard with long white bard.  
  
"And the twins? What will happen to them?"  
  
"Hagrid is bringing them." Just as that was spoken Hagrid came from the sky on the motorbike and landed. He had two babies in his arms  
  
"Evening professors." He said climbing off it.  
  
"Headmaster where not really leaving them with these people are we? I've watched them all day they are the worst sort of muggles imaginable! They really are-"  
  
"They only family they have. Harry will be left with them." Dumbledore said putting Harry down on the doorstep.  
  
"What about Alexandra?" McGonagall asked looking at the star headed baby girl who was currently asleep.  
  
"I will take her to her new home. It is best they don't know about their past or even each other until they are ready." Dumbledore said and disappeared from the spot he was standing.  
  
He repapered at the foot of a crystal palace. He walked up to the door and knocked. A lady with long blond hair tied up in pigtails with buns at the top answered the door. Following her was a small pink headed 4 year old.  
  
"Hello your highness. Princess Rini." Dumbledore said  
  
"Hello Mr.Dub-bell-ore" Little Rini replied  
  
"Serenity here is Alexandra." Dumbledore said handing the queen a baby in blankets.  
  
"Where is young Harry?" she asked taking the baby in her arms  
  
"Harry has been left with is Aunt and Uncle."  
  
"Why not bring him here? I could look after him"  
  
"Uh no my queen one is enough. Plus this one will be quiet a handful. A sailor solider I believe. Anyway its better if they don't know their pasts till there ready." Dumbledore said.  
  
"You take care of young Alexandra won't you Rini?" Dumbledore said looking down on the small princess.  
  
"Yes I will play with Al-i-and-a and teach her stuff Mr. Dum-bell-ore"  
  
"Glad to hear it Rini. Now if you don't mind I will be on my way." Dumbledore left and the young baby was taken inside,  
  
"Mama! Mama! Can I hold her please?"  
  
"No Rini go to bed its late look even Alexandra is sleeping. Off you go." The queen said and Rini ran off to bed.  
  
^*^  
  
"How do YOU know there in the forbidden forest?" Ron asked still angry at Courtney  
  
"Because I do! Don't question me Ron!" Courtney replied back also still angry at him.  
  
"Quite you two! If you don't get along one of you will have to stay behind while we save the Twins and Sirius" Dumbledore said and glanced over at Ron  
  
*ME! Why me!! Oh sure just because she's a bloody sailor solider I get left behind!!!* Ron though  
  
"Alright lets go then" Courtney said grabbing her transformation stick from her pocket. The other sailor solders did the same  
  
"Are you all absolute MORONS!?!?!" Hermione cried "You four want to walk up to the Forbidden forest and then attack!? Wouldn't it be better to have a PLAN?"  
  
"Nuh coz we got the element of surprise!" Courtney said  
  
"IF WE HAVE A PLAN WE WILL STILL HAVE THE ELEMENT OF SURPRIZE!" Ron yelled  
  
"Then what do YOU propose to do?!" Courtney shouted  
  
"GUYS!! STOP IT! WE'LL NEVER GET ANYWHERE IF YOU ALL FIGHT!!" Madison Bellowed.  
  
"Look you guys we do have a plan you'll just have to trust us on this one." Courtney replied getting over her anger  
  
"So you guys in or out?" Sabrina asked Hermione and Ron.  
  
"In" They both replied at the same time.  
  
"Good. Well lets go then!" Courtney said leading out the group of kids and Headmaster.  
  
They walked out pf the castle and down to the forbidden forest. The four scouts transformed and walked into the forest. The other two followed but Dumbledore didn't.  
  
"What's wrong sir?" Hermione asked turning to see him.  
  
"I have just come across an idea. You go ahead." Dumbledore said and turned back to the castle.  
  
"Where's he going?" Angel asked  
  
"He's doing a Hermione on us. Going to the library!" Ron rolled his eyes  
  
"Ron! You don't know that!! He could be getting help!" Hermione said as she followed the others in.  
  
They walked into the heart of the forest when there was what looked like a body, lying on the floor. As they got closer it turned out to be Alexa's  
  
"Alex!" Cried Ty and ran forwards. He was caught by Courtney's arm  
  
"No Ty! Its not her! It's a trick!!"  
  
Ty stopped and looked at the girl on the ground. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep that's not Alexa." She replied and got ready to aim an attack. "Angel Love Haylos!" She shot an attack and it went flying like a Frisbee.  
  
The other sailor's attacked as well. All the attacks went flying but just as they were about to hit a blue bubble barrier stopped the attacks. Alexa got up from the ground. When she got up a blue light surrounded her and she changed into sailor Dark Mercury.  
  
"Welcome. You are currently at stage number one. Yes? Ok well there are four stages. I am the first to get to the next stage you'll have to beat me. Which won't happen." She said and laughed evilly.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ha! This chapter was longer hehehe. So what you think?? Well heres the best idea in the world: are you ready?? Yes?? Ok REVIEW!!! Lmao!! Ok Review or else!!! 


	25. Where are we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
  
"Stage 1?"  
  
"Now it wouldn't be very fair if all 7 of you all attacked at once would it? So if you want to try your luck at getting past me only one can fight. If they beat me which I dough you may all pass." Mercury laughed  
  
The scouts turned to face each other.  
  
"Ok who wants to go first?" Angel asked them.  
  
"I will" sailor Heart replied and stepped forwards to face mercury.  
  
"Ready to die?" Mercury asked her smiling wickedly  
  
"Not a chance" Heart replied smiling back at her.  
  
"On three. 1....2....3!!!!" Sailor Angel shouted.  
  
Both sailor scouts ran forwards. They started too punch and kick each other for a while. Soon the broke apart.  
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"  
  
"HEART PHYSIC BEAM!"  
  
The to beams collided and there was a big light. Both sailor soldiers strode there holding there beams of light,  
  
"YOU CAN DO IT SAILOR HEART!!"  
  
"Courtney! This is pointless! She can't win like that!" Hermione said thinking hard.  
  
"Then what do you think she should do!?!?"  
  
"I know! Dose she have like one of those Frisbee attacks?"  
  
"Yeh."  
  
"SAILOR HEART! CARTWHEEL OUT OF THE WAY AND AS QUICKLY AS U CAN SHOT YOU FRIZBEE ATTACK!!" Hermione shouted but only sailor heart could hear it.  
  
She did as she was told. She cart wheeled out of the way. She got to her feet and as quickly as she could she threw an attack at Sailor Mercury. She, who wasn't expecting this got hit, a bright blue light surrounded her. When all the light had gone a girl around 17 with short blue hair fell to the ground.  
  
"Amy?" Angel said recognizing her. The girl stayed on the floor. When she got up she looked so different to dark sailor mercury.  
  
"C-Courtney?" she said softly.  
  
"Amy what happened to you??" Courtney asked keeping a distance  
  
"I-Don't remember.I was at Ray's House studding and then I don't know!" she replied getting up.  
  
"Do you think its safe?" Glitter asked Angel.  
  
"Um.Yeah I think it is. But keep your guard up" she whispered to the scouts who all nodded.  
  
^*^ Alexa sat up. She was holding onto her head. She looked around to see Harry next to her sitting up also holding his head. She looked the other way to see Sirius still sleeping. She stayed looking at Sirius till Harry broke her out of the stare  
  
"Where are we?" He asked her quietly.  
  
"Do I look like a map to you?" Alexa asked back rudely but not intending to be.  
  
"I was just asking."Harry replied back to her  
  
"What happened? How did you get here?"  
  
"Courtney!! She brought me here! She's working for the bad guys Alex!" Harry said informing her  
  
"No she's not! She was with me the whole time! You moron!! She was cloned!!" Alexa tried to yell.  
  
"What do you mean she was cloned?!"  
  
"SAILOR VENUS CHANGED INTO HER!! AND ANOTHER GUY CHANGED INTO TY!!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"C'mon lets get out of here!" Alexa said getting to her feet.  
  
Harry got to his feet as well. He followed Alexa. Alexa was walking forwards, with no warning what so ever she was flying back thought the air. She crashed into Harry and they both feel over.  
  
"Damn it! Should of known."Alexa muttered to herself getting to her feet. "Sorry Harry" she said helping him up to.  
  
"Should of known what Alex?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Should of known they're not that dumb.they wouldn't take us here with out putting some kind of spell in the area making sure we couldn't escape." Alexa said thinking hard of a way out.  
  
"How do we-?"  
  
"I don't know.I haven't ever been in a situation like this before." Alexa trailed off at that.  
  
"Hmm...Where? Huh?"Sirius said getting up from the ground where he had been sleeping  
  
"Hi Sirius" Harry said sounding very serious.  
  
"Where are we?" Sirius asked  
  
"We don't know.Wherever we are there's no way out.Hmm I wonder if you can appereat.Go and try it Sirius!" Alexa said as the idea came to her head.  
  
"Why-?"  
  
"Just do it!" Alexa shouted  
  
Sirius tried to but nothing happened. Alexa sung to the ground. *It didn't work!! How come? Gees there not that smart are they? I WISH I KNEW WERE COURTNEY WAS!!* With that being said she disappeared from where she was sitting. When she opened her eyes she was on the ground watching as sailor Angel was fighting sailor Venus. She was sitting in between Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. She jumped a foot in the air  
  
"AH!"  
  
"Alex? What are you-how?" Glitter asked noticing she was there.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Forbidden forest" Glitter explained to her.  
  
"Where's Harry?"  
  
"Harry? We don't know you were with him."  
  
"GOT YA!" sailor Angel yelled as a sailor venues transformed back into a girl with long blonde hair.  
  
"Mina?" Alexa asked unsure.  
  
"Huh?" The girl said as she got up from the ground. "Oh hi Alexandra"  
  
"Hi" she replied back "What's going on?" she asked turning to her scouts.  
  
"Uh never mind that.there on our side now.come on we got to find Harry" Courtney said and started to walk away.  
  
"That way." Alex said pointing to their right.  
  
"How do-?" Glitter started  
  
"I just know." Alex said mysteriously.  
  
^*^  
  
"Master! The scouts have all been converted back to the other side!" cried a girl's voice from under a cloak.  
  
"That doesn't matter they won't be able to stop what's happening next." He replied and mumbled a few words.  
  
^*^ Alexa and the other guys were walking towards the place where Harry and Sirius were when Alex just fell backwards on the spot. Ty who was behind caught her in his arms  
  
"Alexandra? Are you alright?" sailor Jupiter asked taking a step closer to them. Alexa wasn't even awake. She was asleep. Her skin was changing from its normal colour to a pale white. Her tempter had dropped to  
  
"Oh no! He's got her under a sleeping curse" Mercury whispered.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hello.U BETTA ALL REVIEW!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh yeh and I decided instead of the title being Harry potter and the sailor soldiers its now Harry Potter and the lost twin..got it!? Good...ok I'll update sooon.O YEH HOW COULD I 4GET!?! 4 DAYS TILL MY B'DAY!!! 


	26. narrow Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
  
"Sleeping curse! What the hell is that!?" Courtney shouted  
  
"It's when someone calls out your soul and it goes to them, it can be dangerous.You can be trapped in the dream forever.you can even." Mercury explained  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"Ok." Mercury said slowly wondering why she didn't want to hear the end.  
  
"Well how do you wake her up?" Courtney asked  
  
"I'm not sure Courtney." Mercury said wishing she knew  
  
"Hermione! Don't you know a counter curse?!" Courtney said turning to her  
  
"No.we don't learn those until our last year!" Hermione said still thinking  
  
"Oh come on Hermione! You could beat all the 7th years in a test!!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Ron I'm not th-!!" Hermione yelled  
  
"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT HELPING ANYTHING!!" Courtney bellowed over them.  
  
"We should find Harry" Madison said helping Courtney from the floor.  
  
Ty picked up Alexa's white, freezing cold body and they began to walk further into the heart of the forest.  
  
^*^ Alexa landed hard on the floor. She looked up to see Harry and Sirius' worried faces looking down on her. She just noticed that her scar was burning when she sat up. Then she saw why. Just in front of them stood a black cloaked figure. Sailor Dark Moon was on one side and a guy Alexa had never seen before was on the other side. On the floor at his feet was another fat, rat like man whimpering.  
  
"You alright Alex?" Sirius asked her  
  
"Where are we?" Alex asked sitting up.  
  
"Oh your not here just your soul" Voldermort said in a high cold voice  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh I see you haven't learnt about the soul summoning curse yet.I thought you would have learnt about that in first year! Dumbledore's a bit slow isn't he?"  
  
"Soul summoning?" Harry asked still as confused as Alexa was.  
  
"Don't you two know anything? I'm not going to explain it all to you! Now I think it's about time we started.Sailor Moon..." Voldermort instructed and she stepped forwards.  
  
Voldermort waved his wand, Harry and Sirius were trapped now inside these blue water, cylinder like wall things and they could only watch. Harry banged on his and got a zap. Alexa looked at Sailor Moon knowing what she had to do.  
  
"Star Shimmer Power!"  
  
^*^ "Look there's Harry!" Hermione cried running over to him.  
  
He was just like Alexa. White, cold, and not looking good. Hermione sunk to the floor next to him.  
  
"Tyler! Hold her still!" Sailor Mars yelled at him. Alexa was thrashing in the air.  
  
"Like to see you do better!" Ty yelled back at her.  
  
"Put her down!" Mars shot back.  
  
Ty put her next to Harry  
  
"Now what?" Ty asked turning to the know-it-all sailor Mars.  
  
"Stop it both of you!" Sailor Mercury said examining Harry on the floor. She glanced over at Alexa who was now punching in the air. "It's starting..."  
  
"What is?" Courtney asked looking down on her then looked at Harry who jumped in the air. "Ah! He jumped!"  
  
"What? Darn not much time then."  
  
^*^  
  
"Come on sailor star. Get up! I thought you would be more of a challenge than this." Sailor Moon said standing over sailor star on the floor.  
  
Harry and Sirius were both banging against there walls, trying to get out. Sailor star was laying there on the ground. She was feeling very weak. What could she do? Then she came across an idea. What if sailor dark moon was really sailor moon brain washed? She only knew one way to heal her. That wand neo-queen serenity had given her for her birthday last year. She got to her feet wobbling like a person standing on one leg. How best to do this?  
  
"STAR FIRE TIARA MAGIC!" she threw her tiara at her. *Good while she's dealing with that I'll heal her* "STAR HEALING ACTIVATION!" she shouted as she got her wand in her hands. A beam of gold light hit sailor dark moon. She fell to the floor. A girl who sailor star knew as Serena got up from the floor.  
  
"Argh! You stupid girl! I have no more use for you!" Voldermort shouted and shot a spell at her that made her in one of those water wall things.  
  
"Serena!" cried the guy on the other side of Voldermort.  
  
"No need for you anymore either Darien" Voldermort said turning to the boy and put him in one of those cylinders.  
  
"Ok now that's over and done with. Now the fun begins" Voldermort said turning to face Alexa on the ground.  
  
He waved his wand and the cylinder around Harry disappeared. He fell to the ground next to Alexa.  
  
"Oh dear Harry looks like you were trying to get out of there. You don't look so good. Let's think how many times have you managed to get lucky against me? 5 times! Well your lucks run out!" Voldermort said looking at the twins on the ground.  
  
Voldermort raised his wand. "I think we will do torches and then I'll kill you both." He said, he raised his wand and decide to try a double hitter again because they looked so weak and little "Crucio!" He shouted and hit both of them.  
  
It hurt so much neither of them could think, talk or even move only thing they could to is hope someone would hear. Voldermort stood of them laughing at them on the floor. He watched for 3 minutes and then took it off them.  
  
"Well what did we think of that?" Voldermort asked them  
  
"T-that the b-b-best you g-got?" Alexa struggled to say.  
  
"You want more do you?" Voldermort asked looking down on her. She was breathing very fast.  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
*Alexa! What are you doing!!* Harry said to her in his mind  
  
*Dun worry, I got a plan. Give me your hand now. Ok hold on tight!* She said back to him in her mind  
  
He grabbed her hand. Voldermort had his wand raised ready to fire  
  
"I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, Take us far from this dark night, To the power of my crystal light!" she spoke very fast in a whisper. There souls both disappeared from the place where Voldermort was. Sirius, Serena and Darien's souls came too. They went flying back to there bodies and drifted down. The color in there skins' came back to its normal color.  
  
"Alex! Look she's' coming back!" Courtney shouted to sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury didn't come over though she was huddled with the other sailor scouts around the two other bodies.  
  
"Sailor Mercury! Look-" Courtney shouted over to her.  
  
"Miss Ennor I think they will be ok now." A voice said from behind them. Courtney turned to see Albus Dumbledore, next to him were Lupin, McGonagall and Snape.  
  
"Professor" Courtney said once she had seen him.  
  
"Professors would you please each have a look at these children and conjure up some stretchers" Dumbledore instructed the teachers who did as he said.  
  
Lupin went straight to Sirius, McGonagall went to Harry which left Snape to Alex. He walked over to her. He just stood there and looked down on her for a few minutes.  
  
"Ready to go Seveus?" Dumbledore asked looking at him.  
  
"Yes Headmaster" he replied quickly and conjured up a stretcher for Alexa.  
  
Courtney gave him a dirty look when he had turned and started to walk back towards Hogwarts. She followed right behind him. When they finally got up to the castle Dumbledore said  
  
"Would you take them down to the Hospital wing please? I need to have a word with Mr. and Mrs. Dursleys and a few other people."  
  
Courtney watched as he went up the stone steps and into the entrance hall. The 3 professors made there ways down to the hospital wing. When they entered Madame Pomfery came rushing to the door.  
  
"What happened?! Oh never mind put them on the beds. NOW!"  
  
She shouted when Lupin and McGonagall had walked forwards and put Harry and Sirius on Beds but Snape hadn't moved. She glared at him and put her on a bed. Madame Pomfery walked over to Harry. She gave a little cry and then walked over to Alexa's Bed. She spent as much time looking at Alexa as she did Harry, then went over to Sirius.  
  
"Well what's wrong and will they be ok?" Lupin asked her.  
  
"Well they will all be ok in time yes Mr.Lupin, the Twins here have been put under the Crucio curse for at least 2 or 3 minutes. That is pretty bad because most people don't last even 1 minute." She said "I have a cure that should help them all feel better. Mr.Snape you could also make a healing Potion and that would help them even more."  
  
"How long will that take until they are better than?" Lupin asked looking over at Snape but meaning to ask Madame Pomfery  
  
"Well if they have both of the cures they should be better by tomorrow night for the end of year feast." She told him.  
  
"I'm going to get the median now Professor if you would make the potion please?"  
  
"Alright" Snape said shortly and turned on his heel.  
  
Madame Pomfery came back out of her office with three little beans in her hands. They looked like Bertie bots every flavor beans.  
  
"Bertie bots every flavor beans??" Courtney asked unsure  
  
"No Courtney these are heal-o-beans they give you most of you strength back and energy, with Professor Snape's potion that will heal all the serious damage done to them. It will probably take a few hours for them both to work so they will need lots of rest"  
  
She waited a few minutes and Snape came back thought the doors with 3 goblets in his hands. She took one Goblet and gave it to Sirius. He drank it and woke up. She did the same to Harry and Alexa who both woke up as well.  
  
"Here Alex eat it" Courtney handed her the bean on her table. Madame Pomfery and Lupin had both given Harry and Sirius there's.  
  
Alexa took it in her shaky hands and ate it. She had a hard time swallowing it. But she got it down. She lied back down on her pillow feeling very sleepy.  
  
"Ok all of you back to your dorms they need their rest now, you can visit after classes tomorrow." Madame Pomfery said shooing out the group of kids.  
  
Alexa saw Courtney wave by to her. She smiled back to her. She was glad they had all left. She really just wanted to stay in this nice comfortable warm bed forever. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yay! I finished time to call Jane now! This is the 2nd last chapter of this story. So keep reviewing 4 me ok! My b'day 2moz hehehe lol thanks. 


	27. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first fan fic so review n tells me if it's good or not!! "Talking" *thinking* `Letter` ~dream~  
  
Alexa woke up the next morning with the sun shinning bright down on her face. She felt a lot better. She sat up in her bed and look to the table expecting to see a clock but there was nothing.  
  
"3:00" said a voice to her right. Madame Pomfery came down to her. "How do you feel dear?"  
  
"Better thanks" Alexa replied.  
  
Madame Pomfery put her hand to Alexa's head. "Well you're not running a temperature. That's good. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Just a bit." Alexa lied. She wasn't hungry at all. But she knew Madame Pomfery would try and make her eat something.  
  
"Ok then dear I'll just go down to the Kitchens and see what they have." She said getting up and she walked out of the room.  
  
Alexa just sat there and looked at her sheets. She heard a ruffle of sheets to her left. She broke out of the stare and looked to see Harry sitting up in bed looking for his classes. Alexa found this quite funny,  
  
"Glasses." She said laughing as they came to her hands.  
  
"Alex! Give them back!!" Harry yelled at her. She giggled and threw them back to him. "Thanks." He said putting them back on his face. The room came back into focus.  
  
"Ah look who else is awake! Alex did you wake him!?" Madame Pomfery said as she gave Alexa a bowl of noodles.  
  
"No I woke up on my own." Harry replied seeing his sister's glare.  
  
"Oh well lets check you out then" she said putting her hand to his head. "Yes your fine as well. Alexa share you noodle with him please" Madame Pomfery said leaving the room.  
  
"It's the end of year feast tonight" Harry told her.  
  
"Really? Is it any good?" Alexa asked  
  
"Yeh"  
  
"I bet you that Gryffindor won!" Alexa shouted to him "5 galleons!"  
  
"Alright! You're on!"  
  
"Placing bets already are we?" came Dumbledore's voice from the door. "I have something to discuss with the two of you."  
  
"Yes?" they replied at the same time  
  
"First off how are we feeling? Better I hope?"  
  
"Much better thank you sir." Harry said brightly.  
  
"Now this is about where you will be staying."  
  
"Can we stay with Sirius!?" Harry asked dieing to get away from the Dursleys.  
  
"No Harry not quite yet. Alexa you will return to Crystal palace with Neo- Queen Serenity and Harry will go back to the Dursleys new home."  
  
"WHAT! Why can't we both stay together! At Sirius!" Harry shouted at this news.  
  
"Its just better of if at least for the first month or so you stay at your homes and then you may go live together with Sirius."  
  
"But its just-"Harry Begun  
  
"No more please Harry that is how it will be." Dumbledore said putting up a hand to silence him.  
  
Alexa frowned at this. She really wanted to live with Harry and Sirius so much. It wasn't that she didn't like living in a palace and stuff but she just wanted to live with her real family.  
  
"I believe you have some visitors here to see you." Dumbledore said looking up at the door with Courtney, Ty, Ron, Hermione and the others.  
  
"Hey guys!" Courtney said as she led the group of people down.  
  
"Hey" Alexa said happily  
  
"How you all feeling?" Hermione asked sitting on a chair next to Harry's bed.  
  
"Much better thanks Herm" Harry said looking at her.  
  
"Did you guys know it the end of year feast tonight?" Courtney asked them.  
  
"Yeah we did." Alexa said  
  
"Speaking of that Tyler I need to know weather or not you're coming back to Hogwarts next year." Dumbledore spoke looking at Ty. Everyone went quiet to listen to his answer  
  
"I would love to stay at Hogwarts for next year. If that's alright with everyone" Ty said  
  
Everyone laughed at that. Dumbledore left the room to get ready for the feast. A while later Madame Pomfery came out to check on the twins one more time before sending them away to get ready for the feast. It took them 3 minutes to get ready and get down to the great hall. They had been sitting there for a little while when Dumbledore finally stood up.  
  
"Another year has gone! Time sure has been flying! Now first off I would like to say that our Exchange student Tyler will be staying with us next year, And also we will be having Remus Lupin our defense against the dark arts teacher again next year. Now before we start to eat, the house cup winners! 4th place this year is Ravenclaw with 315 points! 3rd place Hufflepuff with 350 points, with 445 points slytherin and in 1st place with 490 points Gryffindor!!" Dumbledore said  
  
There was an explosion of applause from all the tables except the slytherin table. The rest of the night went quickly and before they knew it, it was the next morning and they were all hopping on the train. Alexa, Harry and the others found a compartment all to themselves.  
  
"What up Harry?" Alexa asked noticing her brother staring out the window.  
  
"I just relished I only have two more years here." Harry replied still looking out the window.  
  
"Don't matter threes more out there to do!" Alexa said happily starting to day dream about it.  
  
"Well look whose in here it's the potty twins and there fan club." Malfoy voice said coming from the door.  
  
"Least we have friends" Alexa said "We don't need body guards to fellow us around"  
  
"Yeh well you'll need them one day Potter."  
  
"No we won't!"  
  
"Don't count on it. Hey Weasel give me a lolly." Malfoy said stretching out his hand ready to grab one of Rons Lollys  
  
Alexa kicked him hard in the back with her foot.  
  
"OW!! You stupid bitch! Now I'm going to have back problems!"  
  
She kicked him out of the compartment and slammed the door in his face. She went back to her day dreaming after as if nothing had happened. They pulled into the kings cross station and went thought the barrier. Alexa spotted Rini waiting for her with her parents.  
  
"Well guess I'll see you in a month" she said giving her brother a hug goodbye.  
  
"You bet! Don't forget to write promise?"  
  
"Like I would forget I've got her to remind me" she said pointing at Rini who was waving at them. Alexa gave him another quick hug and ran over to Rini and hugged her. Shimmer and her luggage following  
  
"So who was Hogwarts?" she asked Alexa once they had broken apart  
  
"The best year of my life"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
HOORAY!! OMG! I FINISHED MY FIRST FANFIC!!! YAYA!! Well review 4 me n say HAPPY BIRTHDAY lol its 2moz April 7th.hehehe cya.Oh yeh buy the was I am doing the Next story Harry Potter and the Princess of Hogwarts. Alexa and Harry's 6th year. So look out for it! 


End file.
